Hermione's Choice
by Petrificus Totalus
Summary: Chapt 21!! Hermione's wedding dinner! Ron does something astonishing.....
1. Dreaded Call

Harry Potter fanfic 1-Chapter 1{Dreaded call}  
  
  
  
Hermione grabbed a tissue from the table top and wiped her eyes , but tears still uncontrollably trickled down her worn face. Ever since had to make up her mind about it, she had been sobbing uncontrollably until now. She had no choice at all but to follow as planned. She crumpled the tissue and threw it into her dustbin. It missed, but she didn't care. She reached for the photoframe that stood on her bedside table and clutched it tight to her heart.Then knocking was heard at her door,  
  
" Honey, Hermione dear…are you ok? I've some food here…take some, I'm sure you must be hung-"  
  
"MUM! GO AWAY! Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted as she threw her pillow at the door. It was beacause of her and her father that she had to make this dreadful decision.There was still silence then,  
  
"Hermione," Hermione's mother said calmly, "It's for your own good! You will live a better life ! You-"  
  
" I've heard ENOUGH! Just…just…go away….leave me be…go…" Hermione started sobbing. Yet there was a still silence.  
  
" Hermione dear,I…I hope you make the right decision." Hermione's mother ended. And soon, Hermione could hear her mother's sad footsteps down the hall and down the staircase before it faded away.Hermione grabbed yet another tissue and started wiping yet again. She ducked under the blankets and kept herself as warm as possible, she wrapped the blanket around herself and picked up the phone and dialed, dialed the number which will soon change her life forever.She suddenly couldn't take it any longer and slammed down the phone. How could I be doing this?!But…It's…it's for the better…. Hermione decided.Strands of silky brown hair fell over her wet face. Her eyes wet and herself sobbing uncontrollably, she reached for the phone yet again and dialed.Her fingers shook as she dialed the dreaded numbers and slowly put the earpiece to her ear and prepared herself. Ringggg….Ringggg…Ringgggg….  
  
Oh this is too much!I can't take it any more!I can't…I ca- Suddenly, a old man's voice was heard on the other end of the line,  
  
" Good Evening, How may I help you?"  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath suddenly and tensed her voice…she couldn't speak …  
  
The man on the other end was puzzled,  
  
" Good Evening, How may I-"  
  
Hermione quickly cut him off.Best to be over…and done…with….Ohhhhh…hear goes… Hermione shuddered and exhaled to calm herself. She started crying and the man on the end of the line was even more puzzled.  
  
" Good evening, How m-"  
  
" Her-..Hermione Granger…here…" Hermione whispered to control herself.'  
  
" Uh yes, Miss Hermione Granger, you wish to speak to the master?"  
  
Hermione sighed and a tear ran down her face and dropped onto the photoframe she was holding tightly in her palm. She looked at the picture again and cried.  
  
" Y…y…yes…t…the…m…master…." She replied said finally,espressionlessly.  
  
" One moment please."  
  
The man left the phone, and Hermione started sobbing again and more tears dropped onto the tightly clutched photoframe. She suddenly tensed as she heard his voice over the other end of the phone line…  
  
" Draco Malfoy speaking." 


	2. Hermione's call to Ron

Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapt 2   
  
" Oh Harry!D'you think she'd call?"  
" Of course she'll call you dummy! She has to call to tell you whether she'll accept or will not accept!"  
" Shhhh! Don't curse me with 'don't accepts'!"  
" ok, ok!" 21 year old Harry replied. Ron was driving Harry crazy with his "has she called yet?" questions. Ron was pacing restlessly around the Weasley's fireplace. His red hair in a harassed position as Ron had run his hands fustratedly through his hair a thousand times and his hand was wringing in his pocket. Ron ran his hand through his hair harassedly through his hair again. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. Harry was slumped tired in a stuffed armchair. Ron had made sure Harry was awake the whole night to keep him company…Just in case she called in the night. Ron's pacing was absouloutely dizzying him to the core.  
" Oh goodness Ron! For heaven's sake! Stop pacing about!You'll wreck the floor if you keep stomping about!" Mrs Weasley said as she came down the stairs with a feather duster, " you're 21 already and you still don't understand? Stop pacing about!" Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron's arm, Ron stopped abruptly.  
" What's the matter with him Harry?" Mrs Weasley said, apparently amused at Ron.  
" Oh nothing," Harry replied with a smile," Just a simple call will get him out of this."[ Ron gave him a warning glance]  
" Well, he's been picking up all the phone calls we've had ever since and still he still seems the same as he is right now!"  
" Ohhh….don't you worry…a Special call will do the trick."  
Mrs Weasley looked confused for a second, then her face contorted into excitement as she soon understood what Harry meant by ' special call'. Her eyes grew wide with excitement.  
" You..you..mean Ron has…a.. a!"  
Harry made sure Ron was looking elsewhere before he nodded his head. Mrs Weasley squeeled with excitement which made Ron turn around and look at his Bright red faced mother with suspicion. Mrs Weasley looked at Ron and smiled.  
" Don't worry about the floor Ron!Go ahead…the call will come soon!" Mrs Weasley replied cheerfully as she hummed to herself as she danced into the kitchen. Ron stared at his mother and turned to Harry,  
" What got into her all of a sudden? First stop pacing, then pacing! Outrageous!Even knows I have a call coming…dunno wh-" Ron's eyes grew wide.He glared at Harry,  
" Harry! You didn't-"  
" Don't worry !" harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. It's best to tell Mrs Weasley before she harasses him more when he's waiting for his call. Harry thought to himself.  
" oh hoho!What's up Ron?What are you so excited for?" Fred Weasley said jokingly as he came down the stairs.Following him was George.  
" The last time I saw him this excited was when everybody was clambouring around him just to hear what happened during the fight!The poor soul! Never had enough attention!" George said teasingly.  
" You two keep out of Ron's way! Hurry along and go to your joke shop before the early birds come! Go on!" Mrs Weasley said as she shooed them out of the living room. Harry looked to wards Ron, Ron was still pacing near the phone, uttering under his breath. Suddenly Ron jumped to Harry's side,  
" Harry! Do you think she'll-"  
Harry gave him a tired and irritated look.  
" Don't worry! She'll call! With good news as well! Stop being such a worrywart!"  
" But we're talking about competition here Harry!! It's Malfoy we're competing against."  
" YOU are competing against!"  
" And you know that stupid slimy worm.."  
" Oh Shut up Ron!," Harry suddenly hissed, he pushed Ron into a chair beside him , grabbed some ice on the dining table and pressed the ice to Ron's forehead.  
" YEOW! HARRY! What did you do that for !!!???"Ron sputtered under the melted ice water.  
" You'd better get relaxed!! Hey this is for your own good!" Harry said. He grabbed Ron's hand and put it inside the ice bucket on the table, and sat back down again.  
"Sheesh Harry…" Ron replied.  
Harry sat down to enjoy a peaceful rest. Just as Harry sat down, the phone gave a loud ring! RINGGGGG!!! Harry jolted out of the chair. Ron grabbed and shook Harry so vigorously until his glasses came off.  
"Could it be?…" Ron asked Harry excitedly. Harry put his hands on his hips and answered,  
"Ron! The phone's ringing." Ron jolted out of his trance and with sweaty palms and a perpiration covering his forhead, Ron took a deep breath and grabbed the phone.  
" Ronald Weasley speaking." Ron said excitedly.  
" Hi, may I speak to Percy please?"  
Ron recognised this voice, that voice had been calling Percy everyday and their conversations soooooo long. That voice was non other than Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend.  
" One moment." Ron replied through gritted teeth. He shouted up the stairs.  
" PERC! IT'S YOURS! "  
Upstairs, Percy yelled back.  
"TELL THEM I'M BUSY!!!!"  
" IT'S PENELOPE!"  
" I'M GETTING IT!"  
" MAKE IT QUICK! I'VE GOT A CALL WAITING!"  
Ron put down the phone when he heard Percy on the other end of the line. He then flopped onto the chair. Soon after hours Ron said with a sigh,  
" Harry?"  
" Yeah?"  
"I don't think she's gonna call."  
" Nah! She'll call."  
" Harry…I…I…give up."  
Harry immediately sat up straight. He looked astounded at the worn-out Ron.  
" RON!Wake up! You can't give up now! She's gonna call any second now! She's-"  
"HARRY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? She's not gonna call. It's been sooo long and yet…I've answered all the calls we've received so far! She's not gonna call!!!!!!!!"  
Harry looked panicking at his friend. He came over and gave Ron a good shake. Ron pushed Harry away.  
" Harry, it's no use…I've…"  
" come on Ron! You can't give up now. Look see it this way, she-"  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
" NO…I bet it's another of that stinkin' phone calls. Nope! I'm not picking it up…No harry…I'm not!"  
" Oh come on Ron!" Harry said desperately, waving his hand to the phone.  
" Ron! Just…just pick it up! You'll regret it if it was her! Think about it!" Harry said again to Ron. At that time the phone was fortunately, still ringing. Ron thought about it for a while and then looked helplessly at Harry.  
"Ok Harry but I still think it's one of those stupid calls-"   
Ron pick up the phone and had stopped short.  
" H…h…hello?"  
It was a girl and Ron stopped short. It is her! She called! Ron thought happily. He gave Harry a thumbs up sign. Ron was so excited he nearly dropped the phone, he wiped his sweat on his sleeve and pressed the earpiece to his ear. He replied,  
" Hermione?"  
There was a still silence.  
" Y..yes."  
" Hermione…I …ummm…have…have you decided?" Ron said in a rush at the last part, his heart pounding at his chest.  
There was yet a still silence. There on the other end of the line, there was a burst of violent sobbing! Ron was so shocked .  
" Ron…[sob] I'm…[sob sob]…I'm…so sorry."  
Time stopped short for Ron. Harry looked at his friend as the colour drained from his face, his knuckles turned white and his mouth opened . There was still sobbing over the phone.  
"H…h…her…hermione…Did you just say…"  
" Ron…I'm..I'm..so..sorry." Hermione said between violent sobs and managed to whisper sorry.  
Ron turned even paler, his hands were numb. He couldn't take it. Harry knew what the out come was from his friend's reaction. How could Hermione be so stupid!!How could she choose Malfoy!!!She's CRAZY! Harry thought incredulously. Ron froze and dropped the phone limply to the ground. Harry heard the violent sobbing over phone as it dropped on the hard floor.   
" She said no." Ron whispered and dropped to the ground and sobbed into his arms. 


	3. Does Draco care? Ha! you gotta be kiddin...

Sorry I didn't include a author's note for my first 2 fics but thanks for reviewing !!This is Malfoy's piont of view coming up!   
  
Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapt 3  
  
  
" Master Malfoy, your dinner is ready." A servant appeared at the door.  
" Yes I'll come soon." Malfoy said as he sat at his desk thinking about his proposal to Hermione. She'll certainly pick me, with my looks [ ahem ahem ] and my wealth, that stupid wealsley is sure to lose. Hermione!Ha! mine, me and her make a first class couple. Me, with the looks [ahem ahem ], the money, the status(which my dad can give me) and her, the looks, the status! The intelligence, her love….( Huh! Why am I thinking about love? Aren't I just marrying her for the respect I will gain from others on having such a beautiful wife that adores me?and also because she's pretty?not to mention intelligent? But )sigh! How could I ever think about her last time as a mudblood?Never knew how useful she'll be to me then.She will be very useful indeed…How could Weasley even think about propsing to her! Huh! He!with the rags ! Can't he see he is sure to loose? Stupid fool! With me and Hermione, people will look up towards me and go, " Ahhhh! Master Malfoy and his pretty and intelligent wife, Master Malfoy is such a lucky man that Hermione Granger chose him! He must be a very good and intelligent man for Hermione to choose him!" Hahahaha… Malfoy thought. He pressed his fingers together and stood up, he pressed a button and spoke into the speaker,  
" Draco Malfoy here."  
" Ahhhh! Yes! Master Malfoy! Jem Jewellers offer you the splendid variety of Diamond and jem goods! Which one would you like today?" A man on the other line said humbly.  
" What is the most expensive of course!"  
" Oh master Malfoy! We have just brought in a 45 CAROT 3 ROUND BRACELET this morning Master Malfoy! It is the most expensive we have so far!"  
" How much will this bracelet be ?"  
" Half a million Master Malfoy."  
" I'll take it. I'll pay through Gringotts."  
" I understand you have 403 VAULTS IN GRINGOTTS, um, which one should we take from?"  
" Take it from vault number 47. And take the tips for your service."  
" Thank you kind sir!!!!It will be delivered specially to your doorstep in 5 minutes! Just for you!"  
" Thank you."  
Malfoy pressed the button again and it went off. He smiled a big smile.sure Hermione will like it!haha! with a wife like her, she'll be a good advisor to me to get good on the ministry and maybe …she'll be useful to…nevermind…But a wife like her a such a HUGE plus point!   
Malfoy apparated into the dining hall. The hall was in red oak and with high ceilings with crystal chandeliers. He sat down and was just about to start when his faithful servant, Johnathan came up with a package.  
" This just arrived Master malfoy." Johnathan said as he passed Malfoy the package. Malfoy unwrapped it and inside was a blue velvet case in a sliver box. He opened it and inside , wrapped in black velvet was a sparking beautiful diamond bracelet. It had diamonds covering the whole bracelet all round! It sparkled and glittered and shone so brightly in the lights that all the servants standing around the dining hall bent forward with awe, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of it. Johnathan opened his mouth so wide and almost fainted when he saw it. Malfoy looked at it pleased,  
" 45 carots, all round 3, perfect for Hermione. All in order." Malfoy said pleased.Saying it made all the servants even more overcome with awe.  
" Put it in somewhere safe and take it out when I tell you to Johnathan." Malfoy ordered Johnathan and gave it to him. Johnathan was so pleased and honoured to carry such a splendid thing that he was almost shaking when he took it.  
Malfoy started to eat when suddenly the old servant came up again.  
" Sir…"  
" CAN"T YOU SEE I'm EATING?" Malfoy said warningly.  
" I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this time Master Malfoy but there's a call for you, it's…"  
" Tell them I'm busy! I'll call them back."  
" It's Miss Hermione Granger Master Malfoy."  
Malfoy stopped eating and said quickly,  
" Give the call to me."  
" Now sir?"  
" YES! Now."  
The servant passed him a phone. Malfoy, seething with excitement took it and said,  
" Draco Malfoy speaking."  
There was a hushed silence on the other end.Then an answer came.  
"M…m…Malfoy?" The reply asked. There was a bit of sniffing and hiccups and water sounds but Malfoy didn't take that to notice.He smiled slyly.  
" Hermione, Have you decided?"  
The was a steely silence before Hermione replied.  
" I…I…I…h..have…[sniff sniff]…sniff sniff]…have…[sniff]…de..d..decided…"  
" Yes Hermione, what is your answer…"  
" I…[sniff]…[hicupp]… will marry…you…"  
Malfoy grinned.  
" That's splendid!"  
Hermione remained quiet.   
" I love you Hermione." Malfoy faked.[ He was on the verge of puking!!!]  
Hermione stopped short for a while before she replied,  
" I…L…" Hermione stopped and put down the phone. 


	4. Hermione's conversation with her mum.

Alright! Chapt 4 up!Thanks to all the pple out there who reviewed!  
  
Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapt 4  
  
  
Hermione put down the phone. She could say it as it wasn't true to the heart. Big tear drops fell unto the photoframe as she put it back on the table. Now it's time to tell Ron… Hermione said sadly. With tears in her eyes, she sniffed loudly and picked up the phone yet again. The phone was cold to the touch.Hermione snatched her hand back. She sobbed violently. She couldn't even believe she had actually said yes to Malfoy. In her heart, she greatly loved Ron. How could she even let him down? Yet, she had said yes. What could she do. She dialed Ron's number with wet palms and face. She leaned against the wall for back bone as she counted the rings before it was picked up. Then she heard the Phone being picked up.At first she didn't know what to say.  
"H..h…hello?" She said softly into the phone. On the other line she could hear the mouthpiece being covered and then uncovered again. Oh how can I tell Ron!I can't…I can't…I-   
"Hermione?" She had heard Ron's familiar voice. So hopeful and alive. She remained quiet.   
" Y..yes." She just managed to whisper.  
" Hermione….i…ummm….have……have you decided?" Ron asked hopefully. The hopefullness in his voice was too much for Hermione. She broke down in violent sobs over the phone.  
"Ron…[sob]…i…I'm…[sob sob]…so sorry.." She cried out.  
On the other end, she could feel the coldness and emptiness take over. She heard Ron go," Hermione….did you just say…"   
" I…[sob sob]…very sorry Ron…" She replied sobbing away. She heard the phone being dropped and she hung up. For the rest of the day, she cried in her lonliness.  
  
  
  
Hermione found out that she had drifted off into a upsetting sleep after the phone call. It was in the late afternoon and her stomach grumbled. She took a few biscuits from the container and began to eat quietly. After finshing, she opened her window to let in the cool late afternoon air. Well, My life is going to change forever… Hermione thought quietly. She shuddered.  
Hermione sighed and put her arms on the window sill and stared at the setting sun. She then realised that she was staring into an owl, silloutted against the sun. She made way for the owl before it came fluttering down onto her bed. The owl wore a silver collar and tied to its feet was a retangular parcel. The owl flew away as soon as Hermione removed the parcel. Looking at it curiously, she weighed it with her hands. It was heavy and so she unwrapped the parcel . Inside, she opened through layers of velvet, she saw the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was covered in diamonds all round the 3 layers. Hermione gasped as she took it up in her hands. She felt the layers of treasured rock with her hands and the certificate that came with it approved that it was real diamonds. Hermione carefully put it on and admired it. She was overcome with delight and awe at this magnificent treasure and it sparkled and glittered in the setting sun's rays. She gazed at it with awe and utmost delight for about 5 minutes before she realised she hadn't even read the message that came with it.  
The message was written in silver ink on a black piece of paper with gold trimmings. It was put into a black envelope with gold trimmings as well. She read it,  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
I've have bought you the exculsive bracelet of the Jem Jewellers. It was imported just this morning and I thought of it's beautiness and thought of you. I've bought it for you and I hope with all my heart that you like it . This bracelet is a symbol, of my love for you and I hope that you will wear it with pride and joy.  
Yours trully,  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione finshed reading it and with a down cast look,She crushed the message and threw it into the dustbin. She had hoped the lovely gift came from Ron as it would be the last treasured memory before she got married to malfoy. She fingered the bracelet for a while. Just then, the same owl came through her window, giving Hermione a shock. It carried a another letter from the Malfoy residence. This time it waited on the bed. Hermione unscrolled the letter and read,  
Miss Hermione Granger,  
Master Draco Malfoy has requested your presence at the Malfoy residence for dinner tonight at 8 pm today. He has arranged a coach to pick you up at 7.30 pm today. Master Malfoy wishes to discuss a few matters with you as well and to let your parents know so that they won't worry, you will be home by coach the latest 12 midnight. Thank you.  
Johnathan Fred Amster  
Personal servant of Master Draco Malfoy  
PS, we await your owl for your answer.  
Hermione read quietly and thought that a coach wouldn't be nessesary. After reading that they awaited her owl, she quickly took a scrap of paper from her desk and wrote,  
  
Johnathan Amster,  
I would be coming to the Malfoy residence by apparation by 8pm tonight. I feel a coach wouldn't be nessesary and I would rather go home by 11 if you don't mind, my parents would be very worried if I come home later than that. I'm apoplogise for the inconvenience caused and I seek your humble co-operation with arranging for the coach not to come and pick me up.  
Thank you,  
Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione folded the paper and tied it to the leg of the awaiting owl who by then was fidgetting about . Then the owl flew off. Hermione gave a sigh and went downstairs to get a drink.  
She walked silently into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Just then, her mother came out of the living room and into the kitchen. She spotted Hermione and with a smile went over to hug her.  
" Finally Hermione!! You have come out of your room!!" Hermione's mother, Reanda said trying to cheer Hermione up before she popped the question. Hermione pushed her away and sipped her orange juice. Reanda got fed up and plopped herself infront of Hermione.  
" So, Hermione. Have you made up your mind? Have you called him?" She asked quickly. Hermione looked at Her mother before answering angrily.  
" YES. I called him."  
"Which on-"  
" HIM. Malfoy. Your favourite !!!!!"  
Reanda looked happily at her,  
" My dear daughter!!!! You are wise!!!!"  
" Hummphh!!!!!!!"  
Hermione picked up her glass and sipped the juice again. As she picked it up, her bracelet tingled against the glass. She had forgotten to take it off!!!!! Hermione's mother pricked her ears at that sound and saw the diamond clad bracelet on her wrist. Jumping up she grabbed it, giving Hermione a dreadful shock.  
" Mum! What are you doing!!!???"  
Fingering he bracelet with Hermione's wrist, she replied,  
"Who gave you this…this…BEAUTIFUL bracelet!!!!!It's…it's….lovely!!!!" Hermione's mother stuttered with awe. Hermione was just about to answer Malfoy when she got an idea. She replied with a sly grin.  
" Ron. Of course." She said with a sweet smile.  
Reanda looked at Hermione slowly with an open mouth. She then burst out laughing. Pointing at Hermione she said,  
"You are my daughter. You cannot lie to me hermione!!!"  
" I'm your daughter. I CANNOT lie to you , so what I say is true."  
Reanda Granger's went wide. She unclasped the bracelet and weighed it with her hand, then inspected the bracelet carefully, all the while counting the diamonds all the way around. She then held it up to the light, weighed it again then inspected the diamonds then held it up to the light then inspected the diamonds again all the while muttering my gosh….real diamonds…how could it be?….how could it be?… She then held it and looked suspiciously at Hermione then frowned and put the bracelet on the table. She said,  
" It's FAKE."   
Hermione just sat there then burst out laughing. Reanda looked solemn.  
" It's real mum!! I even have the certificate of genuinity!!!"  
Reanda shook her head as she made a cup of coffee. She then looked hardly at Hermione. Then smiled sarcasticly,  
" Hermione, you can't lie to me."  
Hermione tried to look puzzled and calm while her heart thumped quickly.  
" What mum? Of course I won't lie to you!!hehe…"  
Reanda looked stern.  
" Hermione, it is MALFOY who sent you the diamonds!" Reanda confronted Hermione.Hermione squirmed in her seat. She hated it when someone accused her whether she was right or wrong. She kept her face natural.  
" Mum! You're mixed up! RON sent me these!Mal foy…"  
" I CAN RECOGNISE and NOTICE OWL POST from the MALFOY RESIDENCE you know…" Reanda said with a stern look.  
Hermione was shocked and realised that she had overlooked the fact that her mother was in the garden the time the owl came to her window. Hermione suddenly became hot. Her face turned red with anger.  
" I'm going upstairs!!!!" Hermione hissed and grabbed her glass of orange juice from the counter and began stomping up the stairs. But as she was halfway up the stairs, Reanda interrupted,  
" Hermione, If you trying and attempting to make me change my mind about that good-for-nothing Ronald Weasley, Well give UP!!! Ron is out of the question! YOU ARE MARRYING DRACO MALFOY , RON IS OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!! OUT!!!"  
Hermione froze.  
" Crystal….c…clear…" Hermione whispered as she burst into violent sobs and ran and stormed up the stairs into her bedroom and slamming the door. 


	5. Ron's reaction

This Chapt is VERY short …sorri…but please review!This chapt is how Ron reacts when Hermione told Ron her answer…  
  
Harry Potter Fanfic- Chapt 5  
  
  
Harry felt extremly depressed for Ron. How could Hermione even do this to Ron! Of all people Marrying Draco Malfoy!!! My gosh!!! Ron sat stone still at the side of the phone on the floor staring into space. His hands and face was white with numbness. The phone was still left dangling unhooked. Harry sighed and put the phone back down on the cradle before sitting next to Ron.  
" Hey, Ron? You ok?"  
Ron didn't say anything. Harry said somemore ,  
" Ron…nevermind huh? Hermione…hermione wasn't so good anyway!!There are other girls out there who are better than her!"  
" Harry! HERMIONE WAS MY LIFE!!!" Ron suddenly burst out. Harry jumped a foot into the air.  
" I know Ron."  
" H…h…ho..how…could she…d..d..do…this to me?!!" Ron's voice quavered. " She….she…" Harry put his arm around Ron. Ron pushed Harry away again and faced Harry with watery red eyes and with a warning tone,  
" Just go Harry…It's no use…"  
" C'mon Ron!"  
" JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ron burst out again and rushed upstairs and ended with a slam of the door. Mrs Weasley rushed out of the kitchen. She knew what had happened. She glanced upstairs and then back at Harry. Harry sighed and collasped into a chair. Mrs Weasley looked upset, she listlessly threw the Witch Weekly Magazine onto the dining table as she needed it for the recipes inside it. She then disappeared dismally into the kitchen. Harry glanced at the magazine and not knowing what to do, just grabbed the magazine and flipped through it. He was flipping through when his eye caught a page.He scanned through it and just as he was about to go on to the next page, his eyes grew wide and had a brilliant idea. He stared at the page again and grinned. 


	6. A visit to the Malfoy Mansion

Okie! Chapt 6 is up! Please review ok?  
  
Harry Potter Fanfic- Chapt 6  
  
  
Hermione sat fuming on her bed. She cursed at her mother silently as she attempted to tear at her pillow. After calming herself, she glanced at the clock. She then realised that she had to go and meet Malfoy at his mansion. She sighed dismally as she had a bath and stood infront of the wardrobe in her towel. Looking through, she caught sight of a simple dinner dress. It had sequins trimming the light purple straight dress that reached her ankles and it was a simple cut top kind of t-shirt size that fitted the top with a pink ribbon through the rectangle collar. She took it out and tried it on. It fitted perfectly. She slipped into shiny purple strappy high heeled shoes and put some make up on and brushed her silky brown hair. She grabbed a small purse and sat infront of the mirror. She sighed and got up again and made her way downstairs. Reanda looked at her daughter as she came down the stairs.   
" Where are you going Hermione?"  
Hermione just stared fixedly at the floor.  
" I'm not eating dinner tonight."  
" Eating with Malfoy?"   
Hermione remained quiet. Reanda shrugged. She then glanced outside.   
" Did he get a coach for you?"  
Hermione shook her head and answered, " I don't need it, I'm apparating."  
Reanda then carried on watching Television. Hermione then dissappeared into thin air and arrived at the same moment on the road gravel of the Malfoy Mansion. Hermione looked at the magnificent building. This was her first time at the Malfoy Mansion. She stared in wonder it its magnificence. There was a huge fountain in the middle that made the wide road a round about. Behind it, The huge building stood, Pillars of oak and gold-plated trimmings were every where and there, the huge Walnut door stood in the middle with solid gold handles. It was almost ten times in height of Hermione and the width of a bus. The steps leading to the door was paved with marble. At the sides of the mansion, gardens flowing with fresh flowers and trees and fountains stood. Hermione gazed admirably at all these until she reached the walnut door. Grasping the heavy gold handle she knocked. Almost immediately, it was answered. A burly looking man answered the door, he was big and wore a stupid expression on his face. Hermione looked up and realised something,  
" Goyle?" Hermione asked surprised at the butler. The butler looked at her and answered a horse yes. Hermione looked stunned.  
" Malfoy asked you to do this?! Serve him?" She asked when she was inside. He nodded.  
" But he gives extremly good pay, so why not?" Goyle replied. Hermione shook her head slightly. She then realised that she was inside the mansion. The floors were marble and wood trimmings, walls, pillars were everywhere and a huge crystal chandelier hung over head. The hall was extremly huge and stuffed armchairs stood around at a warm fire.   
" Please wait here Miss Granger." Goyle answered as he led her to a chair by the fire. Hermione sat down quietly . Soon another maid showed her into a vast hall which was the dining room. It had chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and a long rectangular table was in the middle. Servants stood by the walls and silver ware was empty but in place on the table. Classical music was played as well. Hermione Granger took a seat and another maid came up and fixed her napkin on her lap. Just then through the doors on the other side of the wall came Malfoy, all smartly dressed up for the special dinner.  
" Ah. Hermione, welcome to the Malfoy Mansion. This is where you will be staying when we wed, so take some time to let all this set in. My servants have prepared a splendid dinner specially for you my dear, enjoy." He said. As soon as he finished speaking, the silver ware all filled up with delicious food. Hermione couldn't take in much. Hermione just helped herself to extremly small portions just to keep herself going and not let herself feel sick later on. Malfoy noticed this.  
" hermione you are not eating? Don't you like the food? I ask them to make a different type of food if you want, I can-"  
" This is great, It doesn't matter, the food is great…thanks." Hermione replied quickly. She sipped some soup from her silver bowl just to let him feel satisfied.   
Soon after they finished eating, Malfoy offered his arm to lead her to his study where he could discuss some matters with her. They walked through the doors which malfoy had come out of and started walking down the vast corridor which had massive windors on the other side together with 7 bodyguards behind them. Then suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows. A second figure appeared beside it. Malfoy and Hermione jumped from the sudden appearance. And the bodyguards flew into their protective positions with their hands carrying a gun. Hermione looked around them, they made her feel as if they were protecting the president.The figure walked briskly out of the shadows together with the second person into the light.   
" Oh! how many times have I told you not to apparate in here. It gives many scares!" malfoy spoke to the person. Malfoy turned to Hermione and said,  
" Sorry about that. This is my younger sister Emily. She's one year younger than you, 20 but I'm sure you two will make good friends and you ladies should anyway since you all will be together a lot now." Malfoy introduced. Hermione thinking about Malfoy's sister certainly gave her the idea of a selfish sarcastic girl and turned to look at her. There stood a tall young lady, about her height and looked her age, quite pretty with Silky straight long blonde hair which had a thin black hairband inbbetween the folds of the golden tresses. She had a smooth complection and the same colour eyes as malfoy's, dark greyish. She wore a straight black dress with silver flower designs and translucent black short sleeves that made her look elegant. On her feet she wore simple shiny black shoes. And surprisingly enough, her pink lips formed a bright smile showing extremly sparkling straight teeth. Hermione looked at her and couldn't help thinking that she looked….well….pleasant and cheerful. Hermione quite liked her and smiled back.  
" Emily, this is my fiancee Miss Hermione Granger, I'm sure you'll both get along fine." Malfoy introduced hermione. The girl smiled even more cheerfully.  
" Hi!" She said to Hermione. Hermione said Hi back.   
" Why don't you come over for tea with me tomorrow? It'll be a good ice-breaking session!" She asked cheerfully. Hermione accepted happily.  
" Sorry about the apparation just now Drac! You know this place is so big it is easier to get around here easier and faster by apparation." Emily said to her brother. Then the second person in the shadows scurried up to her. It was a maid.  
" Miss." The maid held out the stuff she had in her hand. Almost as if she remembered something she excused herself and said she had to get going and called cheerfully over her shoulder as she skipped into the distance.Malfoy then led Hermione into a room full of oak tables, stuffed leather and bright lights and chandeliers. Sitting at the biggest of all the tables, Malfoy started,  
" My dearest we have discuss about our marriage!"  
Hermione looked at him with an expression that said : yeah so? He continued,  
" But first of all we have to discuss the wedding! The wedding invitations and all! Here, Write down all the names of the people you want to invite to the wedding and I'll write all the guests that I want to invite on this paper ok?"   
Malfoy sumoned up two sheets of paper and gave one to Hermione and she started writing.  
  
Wedding guests  
  
1.Mr Ronald Weasley and family  
2.Mr Harry Potter  
3.Mr Terrance Granger  
4.Mrs Reanda Granger  
  
And more of the Granger relatives. Hermione had about a lot of relatives but malfoy's went something like that.  
  
Wedding guests  
1.Minister Of Magic Mr Cornelieus Fudge  
2.Professor Albus Dumbledore  
3.Prevention of Magical creatures section  
4.Accidental Muggle Prevention sector  
  
  
As They exchanged papers Hermione felt that her wedding was going to be a very political one while Malfoy read the paper frowning.  
" Is it nessesary to have Ronald Weasley and family and Harry Potter at the wedding my dearest?"  
" Of course!" Hermione almost shouted but restrained herself. Malfoy agreed sulkily. Then they went on to date of the wedding wedding dinner, place of where the wedding will be held, how many tables they would need, where to get the ring bearer, flower girls, who gonna be the best man and maid of honour and all that stuff for the wedding.  
" Who is gonna be your maid of honour?" Malfoy asked. Hermione didn't know and she said that she will decide later on. After all settling the arrangements and calling the hotel for reservations , calling the church, The wedding was decided, date place time wedding dress, flower girls and all. Al settled into place, Hermione finally went home tired with a stack of Wedding invitations for her to fill in. 


	7. Emily Malfoy and Harry's

Pls Review!Thanx!!  
  
Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapt 7  
Hermione left the house yet again for Malfoy's house for the tea she was going to have with Emily. Emily was clad in a purple dress and was waiting for her in the open air patio. Hermione all dressed up in a pink dress sat down infront of her. Then they started talking and eating at the same time,  
" So when's the wedding?"  
" On the 1st of December."  
" Wow that's fast! Only 2 weeks away!"  
" Yes I know."  
And so they went on and on, laughing cheerily,discovering they both had the same interests, same likings, the same taste for things , they realised they really got along well with each other.  
Day after day, they met up and they became closer and became extremely best friends, Emily even managed to visit some of Hermiones's relatives! Then Emily and hermione went of to buy Hermione's wedding dress. Stopping outside the most expensive wedding dress shop in the whole world, they finally went in. Inside the shop, Hermione tried on so many dresses and finally found one extremely beautiful one. It bared the shoulders then went straight down until the waist and flowed out . The skirt was lovely and flowing with almost 3 layers of lace, 2 layers of silk and cotton and an translucent sheen over it so when Hermione spun around, it all flowed out then settled nicely.It had real diamonds on the dress that sparkled so brilliantly when she moved. It also had silk puffed out sleeves with flowers at the side with lace and ribbons.The dress had a bit of chanpagne colour in the flowers . It was the most beautiful dress Emily and Hermione had ever seen.   
" Oh I love this dress!" Hermione exclaimed as she twirled infront of the mirror. Emily was overcome with wonder.   
" You look Fabulous in it!!! Take this one!" Emile said excitedly. Hermione Turned to the smiling sales lady.  
" This dress is the one of a kind in the world, It is also the most expensive. But it comes with a diamond tiara, diamond set earings, a diamond necklace that fills the whole neck and White silk shoes with diamonds set on the top."   
Hermione stared open mouthed at her but turned sadly to Emily.  
" I can't take this dress, it's too expensive!" Hermione said sadly. But Emily shook her head.   
" Money's not a problem in the Malfoy family! Do you like the dress? Bet you do! The dress is SUPER!!!! I've never seen one like it! Take it. You'll look great with the dress on and the tiara and stuff!!" Emily said excitedly. Hermione turned to the saleslady smiling,  
" We'll take it." Hermione said happily. The saleslady grinned broadly. Took another new one from the stock room, put it in the bag and put in the earrings, shoes, tiara, necklace inside the bag too and gave it to hermione. Hermione took the bag in trembling hands while the lady rolled up the bill and tied it to the leg of a nearby owl in the cage and it took off to send the bill to the Malfoy residence. Hermione rummaged around in her handbag and found the paper which she used to write down the people she needed for her wedding. On the paper she had scrawled the word ' maid of honour'. She sighed sadly, who can be the bridesmaid?? Who my girl best friend?… The word best friend turned all over her head and suddenly she realised she had just made a new best friend. Turning excitedly to Emily she asked,  
" Would you be my maid of honour?"   
Emily was so excited, she accepted readily and happily, hugging Hermione so tightly , jumping up and down.  
" Thank you Hermione! I will be your bridesmaid!!"  
The sales lady heard them.  
" You have a bridesmaid? Have you gotten her dress yet? If not, you can choose from our wide selection of Bridesmaid dresses over here?" The saleslady asked hopefully. Hermione and Emily looked at each other and rushed over to get Emily's dress. They got Emily a lovely fitting long chanmpagne dress with thin ribbons to hold it up. To sum it all up, they bought flowers for the flowergirls and bridesmaid's hair. Then happily they went out of the shop to get more shopping.  
  
  
Harry sat in his room in the Weasley's residence clutching the Witch weekly magazine in his hands. Ever since he was old enough to move out, Harry had moved into the Weasley's residence, he got his own room ( Charlie's old room) and his own phone line which was good enough for him. But he felt it was nessesary to pay rent to the Weaslys as he they provided meals too. So he was happy there and now he was sitting at his desk clutching the magazine and at the same time rummaging around in his desk for a piece of paper. He found a piece and began to write.  
Finishing off, he wrote the address and sent the letter of with Hedwig.  
  
  
  
Beep beep!!Beep beep!! Ron's alarm clock went off. He moaned and sat up. Just as a few letters slipped of his head. A few letters!! On his head!!! What is this. Ron 's eyes popped open with a start and stared at the HUGE heap of letters on his bed, pigwedeon lying exhausted in its cage. Ron was shocked and astounded. He reached for the nearest letter and ripped it open. Inside , he read with rage,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Looking far and wide!  
An available Blonde is writing to you. Slim and cool she awaits you for your reply. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thick red lips. Hope you consider me!!  
Beautiful Blonde.  
Ron was furious!!! He threw the letter aside .What is this stupid DUMB BLONDE writing to me!!! He ripped open the next letter.   
  
Dear looking far and wide,  
Considering the two seater Firebolt that you have, It seems that you and I were perfect for each other! Hope you consider me!!! Green eyes and shiny brown hair.   
Your destiny.  
Ron was fuming. George and Fred didn't know I had broken up with herm, Perc? Ha! I would laugh! Mum? Nah….The person obviously wanted to cheer me up with all these girl mail and let me find another girlfriend through the magazine… now who?….oh man…HARRY!!!!! Ron jumped up from bed, grabbed his bathrobe and threw it on himself and gathered the stinking letter load into his arms and stormed out of the door into harry's room. Banging the door shut made Harry wake up..fast. Harry shook himself awake and seeing a blurred figure infront of him, he rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, only then when he put on his glasses he realised the mound of letters on his lap. Looking at Ron's fuming face and the letters and back again, Harry tried putting on a puzzled expression but what he was thinking showed up on his face.Oh no…I'm not gonna like this…   
"WHAT. IS, THIS???!" Ron hissed savagely. Harry smiled weakly.  
" Letters?" Harry asked pathethicly.   
" CORRECT!!! LETTERS FROM WHO???!!!" Ron hissed menancingly. Harry ripped one letter open pretendling that he didn't know. Glancing at the letter he replied,  
" Girls?"   
" YES!!! CORRECT!! BUT I DIDN'T WRITE IN OR ANYTHING, SOMEBODY WROTE IN ON MY BEHALF!!!NOW ISN'T THAT SWEET!!!!" Ron roared. Harry wiped his glasses of spit.  
"Harry!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STUPID MAGAZINE!!!!" Ron roared grabbing the squased magazine in his hands which he found lying on Harry's bed, and shaking it infront of his face.  
" But you have another name in there? So what's the big fuss?" Harry asked innocently.  
" OHHHHH!!!!WHAT'S THE BIG FUSS EH??? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE BIG FUSS!!! ALMOST THE WHOLE MINISTRY KNOWS MY ADDRESS!!!! AND THE ADDRESS IS INSIDE THE MAGAZINE!!!! HARRY YOU IDIOT!!!  
" Ron, man, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, really really really sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up with much more girls out there who wanna go out and -"  
" HARRY! Did it ever occur to you that it'll make me even more miserable!!! Harry…why?…what?…Ohhhh….Man! what did you write in there!" Ron hissed as he flipped through the magazine to the right page. In many columns of of words, Ron managed to find it.  
  
Hi! I'm looking far and wide and I'm available and looking for girl who's my type. Sleek shiny black hair and a two seater firebolt is my style. Sparkling white teeth and a Hogwarts grad with magic up my sleeves. So mail me and we might be meant for each other! Looking Far and wide  
The Burrow, Airens Alley  
Stoatshill.  
  
Ron read with a open moth, gaping at the tiny little section where harry has just ruined his life. Perspiration covered Harry's forehead.  
" HAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!" Ron yelled into harry's ear. 


	8. The Wedding invitation

Thanks all for reviewing! Please review for this one too!  
Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapter 8  
  
  
A magazine hit his head, followed by Ron storming out of the room. Harry rubbed his forehead and shook his head. He gathered all the letters and threw them into his dustbin, not noticing the dustbin was overflowing. Harry was almost going to pull the covers over his head when hedwig flew through the window and two letters hit him on the head once more. Harry picked them up and stared at the first letter. It was from Hogwarts, reminding him of the date of when he had to come back to Hogwarts and teach. He then looked at the next letter. It was black with His name and address printed in silver ink. Harry raised eyebrows and opened it, Inside he found….Hermione's wedding card. The front was magnificently decorated in silver with the cursive words ' Wedding Invitation'. Harry sighed and looked inside. Inside was all written in silver ink:  
  
Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
  
You Have been cordially invited to  
The Wedding of   
  
Miss Hermione Granger & Mr Draco Malfoy  
Daughter Of Son Of  
Mr Terrence Granger Mr Lucius Malfoy  
Mrs Reanda Granger Mrs Narcissa Malfoy  
  
The Wedding ceremony will take place in  
The People's Church (10 star rated)  
12 Clinkety Wobbleton Street  
Diagon Alley, London  
(Tower 1, Level 7, Hall 2)  
At 10.30 am and ending at 12.30 pm where you will adjourn to the lunch room for a lunch buffet which has been specially prepared and ordered by Miss Hermione Granger and MrDraco Malfoy for you.  
  
The Wedding dinner will take place at  
The Rizzo Macnificque Hotel ( 12 Star rated)  
34 Elequent Forester Road  
Compounds of Belthan, London  
( Largest Ballroom 3, Level 4, Silver corridor)  
At 6.30 pm and will end at 10.00 pm .  
  
Dress code for both functions: Formal wear  
Date: 1st of December,2001  
We await your owl at either  
Hermione Granger Or Draco Malfoy  
69 Cobble walk 88 Fullerton Sans St  
Pair ie Houses The Malfoy Mansion  
London London  
Or  
You can contact Miss Hermione Granger at This Muggle telephone number  
House Number: 2888430  
Or  
Handphone number: 9- 4332758  
Thank You.  
Hermione Granger  
&  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry stared with wide eyes at the addresses of the Wedding. He expected Ron has just gotton the same Wedding invitation right now. Then came a knock on the door. In came Ron with red eyes, Seeing the invitation in Harry's hand, he forcely commented,  
" Pretty posh places for her wedding huh?"   
Harry looked at Ron who sniffed.  
" She's really serious about it." Harry added softly. 


	9. Poor Pansy!^__^

Please review!!!^__^  
Harry Potter Fanfic- Chapt 9  
  
  
Emily Malfoy strolled into her vast room . From the crook of her arm she carried the paper bag holding her Maid of honour dress. She excitedly took the dress out of it's plastic cover and looked at it wonderingly. She carefully slipped the dress onto a hanger and hung the dress in a empty space in her wardrobe so as not to crumple it. She then flopped onto the bed and began reading Witches' weekly. RINGGGG!!… Emily hurriedly picked up the phone.  
"Good Afternoon, This is Emily's room of the Malfoy Mansion, What can I do for you today?"  
" Emily!!!" An excited voice erupted from the ear piece. Emily rolled her eyes , she knew who this was, that stupid girl…  
" What do you want Pansy Parkinson!" There was a soft gigling over the other end.  
" I want to speak to Draco, "  
"Like always, can you please stop calling?!, Anyway he's getting mar-"  
" I'm coming over!"  
" Wait Pansy! You can't-"  
" See ya!"  
The line went dead. Emily put down the phone. She went out of the room into the corridor just as Pansy Parkinson apparated right infront of her, giving Emily a scare. Pansy swished her blonde hair, straightened her blouse and turned to Emily.  
" Em darling, where's Draco?"  
" MR MALFOY you mean?!"  
" Draco, where's draco?"  
" You cannot be here! You're intruding! You're-"  
" I suppose he's down the corridor! I can hear his awesome voice!".  
Pansy flitted down the corridor with Emily running after her and stopped straight infront of Malfoy who was passing a pillar with his bodyguards.  
" Draco DARLING! I've missed you so!" Pansy swept over him. Malfoy stumbled with Pansy over him. Emily grabbed Pansy off Malfoy.  
" Get your stinking hands off my brother!" Emily hissed at Pansy. Pansy rushed over to malfoy again.  
" Darling, I've thought of a SUPER place for BOTH of us to go to! It's in-"  
" Um, Pansy I can't-"  
Pansy's eyes went wide.  
" What you mean can't?"  
Pansy then spotted a figure standing in the shadow of the pillar…who was…holding hands with Draco!! Pansy boiled and ripped the hands apart and flying over Draco cursing.  
" You STINKING PERSON! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY DRACO DARLING! He's MINE YOU UNDERSTAND! MINE! I-"  
" Pansy! That's because…ohhhhh! You don't know what's the latest have you?" Emily replied sarcastically while ripping Pansy off malfoy and putting her infront of Malfoy.  
" Latest? What whats this!" Pansy asked Malfoy curiously while her fists where balled up and she was breathing heavily.  
" This, is going to be fun…. Drac, do the honours!"  
Malfoy replied slowly,  
" Um…Pansy… This is my…Fiancee."  
Pansy opened her mouth slowly in horror as Malfoy pulled The figure into the light.There was a heavy silence. There stood, the pretty, silky brown-haired Hermione. Hermione smiled forcedly at Pansy who was actually stunned without movement. Pansy re-gained her composure , she turned to malfoy,  
" This …this…is a joke right?"  
Malfoy shook his head slowly. Pansy turned to her school day enemy and shook Malfoy's shoulders while yelling at him,  
" DRACO! WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU! YOU'RE MARRYING THIS….THIS…GIRL!!!! WHY SHE'S A …SHE'S A ….MUDBLOOD AND A STINKING ….AUUURRRGGGHH! MALFOY!"   
Emily pulled Pansy off Malfoy who was clearly shaken.   
" Can't you accept the fact? HERMIONE is BETTER, PRETTIER, SMARTER, MORE LIKED BY MALFOY than YOU!"   
Pansy kept shaking her head and saying no, no, no, no… Pansy breathed heavily,  
" Draco…aren't I good enough for you? Don't you love me? I'm pretty,I'm smart too! And you like hermione more than ME? Why didn't you choose me?! Ohhh…draco…why didn't you propose to ME? I-"  
" Tough luck sister! They are engaged! AND going to get MARRIED on the 1 st of December! Oh here's an invitation." Emily said giving Pansy an invitation thourghly enjoying herself. Pansy took the ionvitation and almost dropped it.  
" Engaged, marrying soon, 1st of December! Oh my gosh!…Draco! Draco…"  
Pansy turned angrily to Hermione.  
" YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Pansy yelled at Hermione. Pansy turned to Draco.  
" Draco…I'll still be there for you…if…you change your mind! Please…I love you….I-"  
" Yeah yeah! Cut the crap! Now go away! And see you at the WEDDING!!!" Emily said sarcasticly at Pansy. Pansy looked at Malfoy then angrily at Hermione, then with a swish of her cloak, she dissapparated. Emily turned to her brother,  
" Drac, if you ever marry Pansy I'm gonna hate you forever , I'm so glad you chose Hermione."  
Emily disapparated into her room, returning to her magazine. She then spotted something interesting and began to read. 


	10. Ron decides....

Please review!Thanx!  
Harry Potter Fanfic - Chapt 10  
  
  
Ron stepped back into his room. He swiped all the things on his table and broken ink bottles and ink spilled onto the floor. Grabbing his blanket he threw it onto the ground and stamped on it. He threw the wedding card onto the bed and crumpled to a heap on the floor. Then suddenly a letter caught his fore head. Ron looked at it wearily and tore open the envelope. Inside it was another of those letters replying to the ad in the magazine. But this one looked quite good. Ron read it,  
  
Dear Mr Looking far and wide,  
I'm replying to the ad in the magazine. I'm sure you have received many letters from girls who just wants your looks and two-seater fire-bolt, but me? I'm just looking for love, someone who will love and cherish me and   
love me for who I am. I'm not going for the firebolt or the looks, I just want a really close friend in my life. I really hope you consider me. Maybe we can meet up? Please reply to this add: Jackson trees lane.88 Cotton Marylane cottages, London.  
High Hopes .  
Ron liked this letter. But he thought of Hermione and sighed, How could anyone replace her? He folded the letter and put it inside his drawer. He dressed and apparated to the dining room where Mrs Weasley was laying the table for breakfast.  
" Hello dearie… sit down, I'll get your breakfast." Mrs Weasley said as she hustled into the kitchen. Ronflopped onto the hard wooden chair and poured himself a cup of coffee.Mrs Weasley came in with a plate piled with pancakes and maple syrup.   
" Eat up k Ron?"  
" I'm not really hungry mom…"  
" Just eat…oh yes…by the way… are you …free on the 1st of December?"  
Ron's eyebrows raised.  
" 1st of December?"  
" Uh yes."  
" …ermm…"  
" Ginny received Hermione's… ….wedding card…"  
" So did I…"  
They both stared at each other.  
" Well, are you going?"Mrs Weasley asked hesitantly. Ron stared and poked at his pancakes and sighed.  
" Yea…… I suppose…"  
Mrs Weasley brightened up.  
" Good! Well…I'd better get you some new dress robes for the occasion…don't worry! Not second hand ones!" She replied seeing the horror on Ron's face. 


	11. Hermione's 'good luck'

Pls review!!!Thanx!  
Harry Potter Fanfic-Chapt 11  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed as she got up from her bed, and opened her wardrobe. She looked around inside and spotted a sweater and pulled it over her head. She went downstairs to find her mother hanging out the laundry in the backyard. Rita Granger spotted her daughter coming in and went over to her.  
" Hon, Malfoy called just now. Something about the wedding…"   
Hermione sighed, glanced at the phone then back at the couch and made her way toward it.  
" Aren't you going to return his call?"  
" No."  
" Well Hon…It might be a good thing….good for you but not for me…."  
Hermione looked at Her mum's retreating back and looked at the phone and picked it up and dialed the Malfoy's number. RINGGGGGGG!  
"Good evening, Malfoy residence."  
" Hi Johnathan, get me Draco please." Hermione said.  
" Very well Miss Granger.One moment."  
" Draco Malfoy speaking."  
" Draco?"  
" Ahhh…yes Hermione! I called you earlier."  
" Yes what is it?"  
" Hermione….I don't know how to put this…there has been a mistake."  
" A mistake?"  
" Um…yes…at the ministry and They have asked me to be their embassodor…my father asked me actually …."  
" ya so?"  
" Well….to …to…correct! This mistake…I have to go to …"  
" Go where?"  
" Britain to correct some misunderstanding."  
"Well go then! You don't have to call me just to tell me that..sheesh…"  
"But when I do go…I have to be there for a month…"  
" Yes?"  
" And leave right away.Now."  
" So?"  
" Well…um…the wedding…I have to postphone it…"  
Hermione's eyes lit up. Postphone the wedding? That's PERFECT!! This is so great!!!another month before I'm Mrs malfoy! That's PERFECT! TOO PERFECT!!  
" Um Hermione…I'm really sorry about postphoning the marriage…It just that I have to go there…I'm sure you're really dissappionted and stuff and …"  
" Disappionted? Me! Ha!…Um I mean…Yes…I'm really…upset about this ministry thing to come ruin our dear little marriage…but you go ahead!! Take AS MUCH TIME AS YOU WANT IN BRITAN. Don't worry about me…I'll be fine…just go ok? Bye!"  
" Hermione! Wait I-"  
Click.Hermione lay back against the counch smiling a wide grin. 


	12. Hermione's secret

Hiyo people! Sorry this chapt came so late, having writer's block abit, but now, I've got a whole new idea. Seems a bit 'turned around'.Oh yeah, a change , Malfoy went to America, haha, sorry! Please review!  
  
Harry potter Fanfic-Chapt 12  
  
  
" Hermione! It's yours!"  
" OK! I got it."  
Hermione picked up the phone in the livingroom and heard the click of her mother's phone being switched off and replied,  
" Hermione Granger here."  
" Detective Granger.This is the Lieutenant."  
Hermione gasped.  
" What's up Lieutenant Hardy?"  
" Called to tell you I'm really grateful you are going this…"  
" It's for the good of the wizarding folk I guess…"  
" I also called to tell you something else!"  
" What is it?"  
" I'm coming to the wedding!"  
"oh."  
" Yeah."  
" Thanks…I guess."  
" Don't mention it. In fact I should be thanking you."  
Click. Hermione softly put down the phone. She smiled to cheer herself up and apparated to the Malfoy Mansion. She walked along the red capeted floors when suddenly a bodyguard popped out of nowhere. He stopped her and spoke,  
" Miss Hermione Granger?"  
" yes, what's the matter?" Hermione said bewilderedly.  
" Since Mr Malfoy has left for America, He has assigned me, Chief Groven Harrison, The chief security to tell you the nessesary things."  
" What things."  
" Will you come with me please."  
Hermione wasn't sure of this guy. She fingered her 4 inch finger gun in her pocket and followed him. He showed her into a room where many people were standing.   
" This will be your personal servant, she's called Tilda Morose. Just call her Tilda." Chief Harrison said. Tilda curtsied. From there, chief Harrison showed her all her personal people. Then after being introduced to all, she disapparated to her room in her house. She Locked her room door and turned around when she let out a shriek!  
" Harry! What are you doing here!"  
Harry told her to be quiet. And said quietly,  
" Herm, this is getting a bit weird. You've gotta tell me what going on!"  
Hermione shook her head vigorously and made for the exit. But Harry grabbed her arm as Hermione struggled. From Hermione's pocket, he drew a 4 inch gun. He looked at the initials on the silvery gun.  
Auror Hermione Granger (142087)  
Ministry of Magic  
From Hermione's pocket he drew another item. An Auror's wand. Labelled the same. Harry looked hardly at Hermione as she sighed defeatedly. Tears began to collect at the edges of her eyes. Harry sighed.  
" Come with me." Harry said . and both of them disapparated into Harry's room. Harry made Hermione sit down on a chair.  
" Now, Herm, what's this about."  
" nothing."  
" Oh really."  
Hermione looked at her concerned friend's face and burst into sobbs.   
" SHHH!!! YOU'LL MAKE Mrs wealsey come here!"  
" I'm sorry Harry . I'm sorry to Ron too! I lied…"  
Harry sighed yet again.  
" you're an auror aren't you."  
" y…y…yes."  
Harry sat down next to Hermione .  
"Tell me the truth."  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
" My dad and mum now works for the ministry. They now suspect that the Malfoy family is in the league with Voldemort. So they needed…someone to spy on them. My dad…volunteered…his daughter to marry him.How could he! But anyway, I am teaching at Hogwarts with you and Ron and Draco also a Ministry auror at the same time. I had no choice Harry. I have to Marry Malfoy because my dad forces me to . I'm marrying Draco to spy on him. I'm an auror and if I do find out information…my dad gets pushed up one status…He wants that for himself. Why Malfoy proposed to me is a mystery but was delight to the ministry. So there it is….I'm so sorry ."  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
" Well….since you told me the truth, I understand."  
" Please don't tell ron or anybody!"  
" I won't."  
Harry had on a puzzled look.  
" Why didn't you tell us this earlier? No harm done."  
" Ron, Harry, Ron. I wanted to marry Ron and if I told you guys about this, Ron will be devastated as I will be marrying Draco."  
There was a still silence.  
Harry fingered the items.  
" Cool stuff you've got here."  
Hermione smiled.  
" you're still coming to teach at Hogwarts aren't you?" Harry asked.  
" Yep."  
They sat in a still silence before Hermione disapparated and went home. 


	13. Harry and the Weasleys go shopping!

Ok! This Chapt is very long but pls read through everything and pls review!!Thanx!  
  
Harry potter Fanfic-Chapter 13  
  
  
Tears trickled down Hermione's face as she apparated into her room. She fingered the photoframe of Ron again and sighed. She went downstair to get a glass of water and met Her dad there. Terrence turned round to see his daughter and smiled.  
" Hermione dear, I'm glad you're making this decision of Marrying Draco Malfoy. Now I'm assured you'll ….live a comfortable life! Yep that's right, a comfortable life."  
He doesn't even care about what I may be feeling! Hermione thought. Her father carried on.  
" Think of the good you'll be doing for me...no! the…MINISTRY! Yes. And The wizarding folk! Yes..think of it..Hermione.You're doing the Magical world a great favour."  
" One which I think will not be returned with gratefulness from the world anyhow." Hermione muttered. Terrence caught her muttering but he kept quiet. Hermione sipped the water quietly and headed up to her room.  
  
  
After Hermione had dissapparated,Harry heard the door open downstairs and rushed down. It was Ron coming back from…somewhere.   
" Hi Harry, mum wants to take us shopping."  
" Shopping?!" Harry asked bewilderedly just as Mrs Weasley came in after Ron.  
" Yes Shopping! Hurry go change now Harry! And call Ginny and Percy down at once! I've just received money from Hermione and Malfoy for Ginny's new bridesmaid dress! Hermione wants Ginny to be her bridesmaid!And that reminded me of all of your outfits for the wedding! Go now Harry! Call Ginny and Percy!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly. Harry rushed upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.  
" Ginny! Come down now. We're going out to do some shopping."   
The door opened and Ginny asked.  
" Grocery shopping?"  
" na, Out fit shopping."  
" For what?"  
" The wedding."  
Ginny squeeled and rushed back into the room and was out in a flash with her purse and a bright smile.Harry then went to Percy's door and said,  
" percy! We're going out! Get changed ok?"  
A crack in the door was opened and Percy answered.  
" I'm busy! Don't disturb me! Ministry work, we're doing on this article about…"  
" yeah yeah whatever but Mrs Weasley wants you now. So hurry, we're leaving soon."  
Percy groaned and came out with a file and a pen propped up behind his ear and lazily sauntered down the stairs. Harry then went to his room, grabbed his money bag, and some muggle money and rushed downstairs where Mrs Weasley was putting out the fire in the grate. She then turned to everyone who had on a bored expression except Ginny who was so excited she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
" Now, "Mrs Weasley said quickly," Apparate to Diagon Alley," [everybody groaned] ," and make sure we apparate outside Flourish and Blotts. Understand? Ok , NOW!"  
Everyone disappeared with a WOOOSHHH! And They appeared , a bit windswept infront of the old faithful bookshop where they had once bought school books from in their school days. Everyone sighed as they were led through the crowed street by Mrs Weasley to some part of the street which they had never been to before. Here, there were less people, but everyone was very elegantly dressed and the shops had gleaming glass panes which showed different expensive items for sale.   
" Mum, aren't we in the wrong place? This is where all the rich people live isn't it? " Percy said with a look of surprise.  
" Yes! Items here are quality! And I'm not going to show up with four shabbily dressed children at the wedding!. Besides, the wedding is going to be hosted at a grand grand hotel! You need suitable clothes! This place is called Grand Essence Way.Remember okay?" Mrs Weasley said excitedly. Everybody looked around interestedly, especially Ginny who was rushing to every shop window to admire the beautiful expensive dresses on sale. Everybody was awed by the beautiful rich surroundings and tall shops that stood at the sides. However, Percy, Ron and Harry noticed one thing- where are they going to get the money to buy their clothes? They looked at each other and remained quiet.  
Soon they arrived at a elegant Shophouse. It sold Beautiful wedding apparel and they all gasped at wonder through the shopwindow. It was called Wedding Essence .   
" Come now! We gotta go in!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly as she pushed open the door to the shop house.  
" Mum, we're going in there?!" Percey said quite bewilderedly.  
" Yes? Then where!" Mrs Weasley said and she led all four of them inside.   
Inside, it was perfectly decored in peach and beautiful wedding dresses hung here and there. The floor was carpeted richly in peach and golden curtains hung at the windows. Soon a sales lady clad elegantly in black approached them. She had a sneer on her face and looked Mrs Weasley up and Down , who was dressed in a simple dress, abit stained with kitchen oil.  
" Here for directions? The Cheap sale's down the road, in…the OTHER SIDE OF TOWN." She replied sniggering. Mrs Weasley was flustered, but she replied quite calmly.  
" Well, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place……accept you're not." Mrs Weasley said smiling. The sales lady frowned.  
"Well, sorry to tell you but, we've got nothing under the price of 10 thousand galleons, so I'm sure YOU"D better get going."  
Mrs Weasley replied smiling sarcasticly.  
" For your information, WE"RE not going ANYWHERE. So if you'd going to be this way, I'm afraid YOU"LL find yourself LEAVING. Oh yes, if you're thinking my pockets are full of air? Well you'd better think again."  
And with that, Mrs Weasley fished out a bag the size able to fit two basket balls inside and opened it on the nearby table as the saleslady followed her. As she released the tight bag of it's strings, the table immediately over spilled with thousands of shiny, new minted gold galleons! Percy , Ron, Harry and Ginny gasped and gaped at the table piled high with the coins. The sales lady almost fainted at the sight of it and clutched the edge of the table for support. Harry, Ron, Percy and Ginny nearly fainted themselves.Mrs Weasley putting back all the coins and securing the bag, she pushed the saleslady aside.  
" Excuse me, But I've got some money to spend!" and with that she dragged the four stunned statues to the back of the brightly lit wedding shop.  
There they met another saleslady and salesman.  
" Good afternoon Madam.I'm Marria and this is Jassone. How may we help you today? We're very sorry about that salesgirl, she's new."The saleslady said.  
Mrs Weasley waved off the apology.  
" Well, I would like to get a lovely bridesmaid dress and evening gown for for this lady over here." Mrs Weasley replied waving her hand to Ginny who was still stunned. But she regained her composure as the others did too quickly and smiled at Marria.  
" And," continued Mrs Weasley,"two sets of first class suits each for these gentlemen here. I may get a dress for myself too if there are any suitble ones available?"  
" Oh Yes! We have everything a wedding needs here, let me show you and this lady over here to the women section and Jassone will show the gentlemen to the men's section. I guarrantee you, this lady and these gentlemen will look dashing ! Leave it up to Jassone for the men clothing, he's the best." Marria said and led them to another section of the shop.Jassone was clad in a black robe with gold fastenings and he looked at all of them and smiled.  
" Follow me, I'm sure I'll get some nice suits for you guys." He replied leading the way to the men's department. In the men's department, it was full of different coloured robes, tuxedos and shoes. It was richly carpeted in purple and they looked around the different racks of suits.  
" Alright. Before I start getting you some suits, I need to know what kind of wedding this is. Is it a mix wedding or a pure wedding?"  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
" Huh?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
" Mix means muggles and Magic folk and pure means magic folk and magic folk dummies!" Percy said irritably.  
" Ahh..and since when did you get so smart in weddings?" Ron asked .  
" Oh….Penelope and I…ermm…nevermind."  
" WHAT!" Ron and Harry said, " NOT ANOTHER WEDDING…"  
" Hey, cool off! so is it mix or what?"Jassone asked again.  
" Mix." Said Percy, " coz' Hermione's a not pure blood coz' her parents are muggles. Dunno why they still allow Mr Granger to work in the ministry, but anyway and Malfoy's a pure blood. Sheeshh…"  
" Alright! Good! Mix Marriages are better as they have more variety in terms of clothing. Usually, in mix marriages, the men wear tuxedos on the inside and wear cloaks that usually are until the mid-thigh length. That's the fashion now. So I'm gonna suit you guys up and I pick a variety of suits for you and you can choose. Fine with that?"  
" yeah." All three said. They soon had measuring tapes instantly measuring the lengths for the suits for them as Jassone bustled to and fro getting different types of suits for them to try on. They then waited for Jassone to come back from the stock room when the measuring tape had finished it's work. Jassone then came back, arms loaded with suits of many different colours.  
"Ok people, try these on!" Jassone said as he flung down a pile of suits on the couch, " try each and every one and come out so that we can pick the best one for you."  
Ron , Percy and Harry picked through the pile , Jassone complained that they were taking too long to choose, and either way they were going to try every one so he thrust each one with a suit and bustled them into the changing rooms.  
" Ouch!"  
" This is so tight!"  
" This is so loose!"  
" Oh my goodness."  
" This is…"  
" FREAKY."  
Soon Harry stumble out wearing a dark navy blue cloak and a very dark blue tie with black pants. Jassone was quite pleased and yanked on a low, short rimmed black hat. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Hey, I look not bad in this one, Harry thought. But he was soon interupted by Ron unlocking his changing room door.  
" I AM DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS." Ron said as he came out from the changing room. He was wearing a extremly BRIGHT GREEN cloak and bright green tie with bright green pants. He had on a incredulous expression.  
" Wow, I need sun glasses." Harry said as Ron came out. Ron then heard Percy come out. They stared, and stared, and stared….then burst out laughing.  
Percy was all in yellow! Worst still, his had pink heart designs all over it.   
" Shut up the both of you! This horrible! I'm not going to wear this Jassone!" Percy said irritably. Jassone looked at Percy and smiled.  
" This one's real nice. And it's selling like hot cakes too!" He said. Percy could only gape at Jassone as Harry and Ron laugh harder still.  
They then tried on all the suits one by one, finding a complaint for every one but soon came to rest on two suits for each of them.All suits had white long sleeved shirts as it was the custom. Harry had a suit which consisted of a Black cloak, a navy blue tie which had silver designs on it , black pants and a Navy blue hat, and a Dark bottle green cloak with a Dark green tie which had silver desgns on it and a black hat and pants.  
Ron had a Black cloak, a red tie [he refused on maroon] with silver trimmings and a black pants and hat, and a black cloak, a blue tie with gold trimmingsand pants and a navy blue hat. Percy had a Totally black cloak, tie which had light green borders, hat and pants and a dark purple cloak with a very dark purple tie and black pants and hat. They were wearing their outfits which they were going to wear to the church and complementing each other's suits when Ginny and Mrs Weasley came in.  
" Wow! You guys look Great!" Ginny replied really meaning her compliment.  
" hey you too Ginny! Nice dress." Percy said. Ginny was clad in a silk champagne coloured dress that flowed with her figure. It reached the tip of her toes and the dress had tight short sleeves and a V shaped cut collar. She had flowers in her hair and Ribbons cascaded down her waist.  
" Thanks. This is my Bridesmaid dress. I've got my dinner dress at the other end. I'll come back later and show you.Are these your church outfits?"  
" Yeah. They're quite comfortable." Ron said looking at his outfit.  
" Of course! " Jassone said," But now, shoes!" and he loaded a few pairs of black shoes on the floor. They tried them on and found the right pairs when Ginny came back clad in a sleek shiny spagghetti-strap beaded black dinner dress and also wearing strappy black shoes and white silk gloves. Mrs Weasley had also found two beautiful dresses for the occasion. She came wearing her 'church outfit'. It consisted of a three quarter length peach coloured skirt and a flowery top with white short gloves. She also had a small peach coloured hat with flowers and a ribbon a white netting.She also had on a pair of black shoes.  
She then showed them the evening outfit which was turqoise in colour with a long flowing skirt, and with the same hat but turquoise in colour. Since they had all gotten their outfits they went to pay at the counter.  
" 2005348802 galleons madam." Mrs Weasley put the big bag of gold on the counter and ven received change back in return.  
" Mrs Weasly, are you sure we're allowed to use Hermione's money for our clothes, I thought it was only meant for Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.  
" Oh, Hermione wants me to use the rest for our outfits as well, she stated it in the letter as well. Said she'll 'kill me' if I don't. oh, the generous girl……she would make a perfect…daughter in law. Such a kind sweet girl." Mrs Weasley said.  
Ron had caught the last ten words and sighed. She would make a loving wife too… Ron thought. They then Left the shop laden with shopping bags when they passed a gift shop.   
" Oh my word! We've left out the wedding present! Dearie me, I've better go take some money from the Gringotts account now. I can't use Hermione's money for the wedding present. Come now boys, Gringotts now!" 


	14. A new friend

Hi People! Pls Review ok? Thanx!  
Hp-chapt 14  
  
  
Hermione banged her glass of water on her desk. She felt so betrayed by what her father said. He didn't even care! She thought. She looked around and caught sight of Malfoy's diamond bracelt which he had bought for her. Seeing this , she decided to visit Emily. She apparated outside Emily's room and knocked on the door.  
" Who is it?" a voice came from inside.  
" Hermione." Hermione said and the door opened. There stood Emily with her hands clutching a letter, seething with excitement.  
" Hermione! You came at just the right time! Come in! I've got some great news!" Emily said as she waved Hermione inside. Emily's room was as huge as a two basket ball courts put together! It was wonderfully decorated in dark pink.  
" Look at this! " Emily said excitedly, thrusting the letter at Hermione. Hermione took it and read it,   
  
Dear Miss Emily Jacqueline Malfoy,  
  
You have been accepted as a teacher in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be filling the post of Care Of magical Creatures teaching post. We hope you are equally excited as we are to have you in our school. School term begins 1 st of September and pls remember to equip yourself with the following teaching devices and texts.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in excitement  
"Emily! You're gonna teach at Hogwarts!" She asked  
" YES! Isn't wonderful?"  
" I'll be teaching at Hogwarts too!"   
" ReallY! THAT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! What subject do you teach?"  
" Defense against the Dark arts! Oh this is gonna be so GREAT!"  
Hermione and Emily were so excited and chattering away they didn't notice the door open and someone step in. Emily jerked when she heard the door slam shut and had an even bigger shock when she found out that BOTH her parents stood there.Hermione quickly adjusted her hair properly as she was jumpin up and down in excitement just now.  
" Oh my goodness! When did you people come in! You scared us mother, father!" Emily said quite surprised. They never really visited her personally before.  
" Ahhhh…Jacqueline dear, Hermione…….. This is a perfect timing!" Mrs Narcissa Malfoy said with a sly smile. Emily and Hermione looked at each other with weird glances and smiled back at Mrs Malfoy.  
Mrs Malfoy pushed front a pretty and attractive lady around their age: 21.She had Jet black hair with had a fringe cropped just below her eyebrows and the rest reaching her elbows. Her pupils were black but sometimes had dark blue swirls swirling inside. She had a lips with primary red lipstick and dark mascara and eyeliner, she also had smooth porcelain-type of skin.She smiled showing a perfect set of teeth.  
" This is Enerelle Tomedlerve. She will be teaching at Hogwarts too. Get to know her girls , let her feel welcome." Mrs Malfoy said in a weird soothing manner.  
Emily and Hermione smiled at Enerelle and said nothing. Enerella had a weird air around her but all the more, Emily said:  
" Um, Hi."  
" Hi Enerelle." Hermione said , not knowing what else to say.  
" I'll leave you girls alone to get to know each other. After all you'll teaching in the same school." And with that, Mrs malfoy left with mr Malfoy who had stood silent in the corner. Emily and Hermione turned to the girl who had swiftly and silently sat in a nearby armchair.Emily and Hermione started a conversation.  
" Errr….. so, um, you're gonna teach at Hogwarts too?" Emily said.  
" Of course……….."  
Emily and Hermione shivered. Enerelle's voice was soft and alluring. Emily and Hermione exchanged weird glances.  
" Um….You can call me Hermione and you can call her Emily although her mum calls her Jacqueline." Hermione said.  
" Thank you for telling me ………Hermione."  
" So what subject do you teach?" Emily asked.  
" Divination. An intersting subject."  
" Divination? I learnt that…..It's pretty..erm…interesting. hehe." Hermione said.  
" What subjects do you teach?"  
" Defense against the dark arts."  
" Care of Magical creatures."\  
" Ahhhhhhhh…….the dark arts. FASCINATING. Magical creatures…..EXQUISITE."  
Hermione and Emily got the shivers again, but they shrugged it off. Then spying a black envelope poking out of her bag, Hermione grabbed it and gave it to Enerelle. Enerelle took it and opened it .   
" Will you come?" Hermione said after Enerelle read it.  
" Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Enerelle replied, a sparkle in her eyes. It was the wedding invitation.Hermione and Emily smiled and they chatted with Enerelle a while longer, no longer getting the shivers they once had from her.  
Soon, Enerelle had to leave and she promised to meet up with them again. When Enerelle left the room, Emily said:  
" Well. She's ….quite nice."   
" Yea. Except when she first came in, she sounded kinda weird. But she lost that tone already I think. She's quite nice." Hermione replied, and they both carried on chatting about their posts in Hogwarts. 


	15. Wedding presents

Hello pple! Pls review after reading k? I know it's getting kinda boring in these parts but the WEDDING chapter will be coming soon! Very soon infact! May be the next next chapter! *hint hint* ^__^  
  
Hp-chapt15  
  
  
"Vault 536 , 432,433,444 and 588 please." Mrs Weasley told the Goblin at the counter.   
Harry, Ron, Percy and Ginny were dragged to Gringotts to withdraw some money for Hermione's Wedding gift. They were then taken to each others vaults to with draw their money, filling their money bags to the brim. They then headed back to Grand Essence Way and were about to step back into the gift shop they had seen earlier when Ron spoke,  
" Uh……guys, I'm going somewhere for a while, I'll meet you all in this shop k?" And he sped of in another direction, before they could ask where. Harry was curious but he left Ron alone. Mrs Weasley shook her head and pushed them into the shop. Inside it was filled with different items. A saleslady approached them and Harry, Percy and Ginny left Mrs Weasley with her and they walked through the different shelves of items. Harry browsed through and stopped on a Crystal.It was shaped like two hearts with wings and it glittered in the light.  
"Hey Ginny! Over here." Harry called. Ginny came over, seeing the crystal she grabbed it at once.  
" This is the perfect gift for Hermione!….and Malfoy."Ginny said admiring the precious crystal," Why don't we all share this as a present to them? Ron isn't here but I'm sure he'll want to share the cost too. So how about it?"   
Harry and percy nodded in agreement and they made their way to the counter where Mrs Weasley was looking a a set of…….  
" Oh look ! This is great! I'm going to buy this for Hermione and Malfoy!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. It was a set of silver photoframes and a beautiful silk binded Photo album.  
"Oh we're buying this for Hermione." Ginny said, placing the crystal on the countertop. Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement. And they both started paying.  
  
  
  
Ron sped through the maze of shophouses when his eyes rested on a shop: Jem Jewellers. Perfect! Ron thought , now I get hermione a present. I know the others will help me buy a combined present for Hermione and Malfoy but this……is a special present from me to Hermione only. He stepped into the shop and was greeted with a glare of bright yellow. In the glass cases were many assortments of jewellery and Ron glanced through them. The suddenly, one caught his attention. It was a whitegold chain and on it hung a whitegold heart-shaped locket. In the middle of the heart, was studded a beautiful diamond. Ron stared wonderingly at the magnificient necklace .  
" Here to get a necklace for your loved one?" a old hardy man appeared infront of Ron. Ron looked up and smiled.  
" Yes, may I take a look at the whitegold one with a heart shaped locket on it please?"  
" Most certainly. Just came in today. It's a latest! Already 30 over people had in a order for it last month. We can do special requests too for this one. We can put the name of your loved on on the cover of the locket and photos inside the locket." He said as he took out the necklace. Ron studied the necklace with wonder and replied,  
" Well, how much does it cost for all the extra things to be done with the necklace?"  
" 7349000 galleons sir altogether."  
Ron stumbled from the seat but regained his composure and nodded.  
" I'll take it.with the works." Ron answered and gave the man a bag full of galleons , a photo of Him and Hermione and gave the man Hermione's name. He included a message at the back of the locket: You'll be my one and only.  
The man went to the back of the shop and emerged with the necklace with all the special things on them and put into a black velvet case and slipped it in a black cardboard bag. Ron the left the shop to the gift shop to find Mrs Weasley and the others leaving the gift shop.  
" Hi! I'm back. What did you guys buy?" Ron said quite happily. Everyone looked suspiciously at Ron but then told him their presents. They then made their way home. 


	16. Teaching Aids and Pheriel

Hi people! Ok this is hopefully the last chapter before the Hermione's Wedding chapts. I'm working on the chapt now! Pls keep those reviews coming!Thanx! And I knoe that the people in this chapt and the subjects that they are teaching are VERY cliché , you'll find out more about these in the Hogwarts chapts after the wedding chapts k? Pls review!!^__^  
  
Hp-chapt16  
  
  
" Who else teaches at Hogwarts?"  
" Oh, this year ALL the teachers change.So it depends. I know that Harry, Ron, you, me, Draco, Pansy, Lavander, Parvati and Neville will be teaching. I dunno about the rest."  
Hermione and Emily were in Emily's room chatting about their new posts at Hogwarts. They sipped drinks as they talked and was again interrupted by a knock at the door.  
" Who is it?"  
" Sis it's your Bro! Came back early!"  
Emily and Hermione looked at each other and was up in a flash clearing the area of their potato chips bags and coke cans.  
" Coming Drac!" Said Emily as she stuffed a coke can into her dustbin. She then ran to open the door. There stood Malfoy and he stepped in.  
" Ah! I thought I would find Hermione here! Hermione darling!We can have the wedding next week now! Since I'm home already." Malfoy said smiling brightly. Hermione smiled weakly in return.   
" Drac! I've got some good news!" Emily said excitedly.  
" What is it?" Malfoy drawled.  
" I'm gonna teach at Hog warts! Care of Magical creatures!"  
Malfoy's eyes widened.  
" Really? That's good. I'm teaching potions." He replied. They nodded, then Malfoy left the room. Hermione disapparated as well.  
  
  
  
The wedding's in a week……..Hermione sighed. The she realised , The school term is in two weeks! And I haven't gotten my teaching Aids! Damn! She grabbed her money bag , filled it to the brim and Disapparated to the Malfoy Mansion in Emily's room.  
" Emily!" She cried running to a surprised Emily," We haven't even gotten our teaching Aids! And it's in two weeks time. The wedding is in a week, we will be so busy that we won't have time to buy our stuff! We better go now!"   
Emily nodded and they disapparated to Diagon Alley.  
They landed in the middle of a crowd standing outside and they pushed their way into Florish and Botts. Inside they took out their lists of Teaching aids.  
Hermione's read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Teaching Aids  
Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts by Geoderick Feranterscue levels 1-8 (combined in 4 sets)  
Elementry Defense Against the Dark Arts by Geoderick Feranterscue levels 1-8(combined in 4 sets)  
Advanced Guide to the dark art creatures by Jeslynne Leanns levels 1-8(combined in 3 sets)  
Elementry Guide to the drak art creatures by Jeslynne Leanns levels 1-8(combined in 2 sets)  
Dark Arts Curses, Spells and enchantments by Henry Beslasky Levels 1-8( combined in 2 sets)  
The Dark Arts by Myranda Gowslaw levels 1-8(combined in 5 sets)  
The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble( 1set for levels 1-8)  
  
Equipment  
Order slip for Dark art creatures for hands on experience for students  
1 wand, should be in working condition  
1 pair of gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
3 dimensional Background panel   
Transporter (silver)  
Portable first Aid kit (choose the smallest size possible)  
  
Clothes  
5 sets of black teaching work robes  
1 plain black pointed hat  
1 winter cloak black with gold fastenings  
2 sets dress robes for Sundays (teachers and student's day off)   
Note that Teachers in charge for houses must wear the colour logo of your house pinned on your robes  
  
  
Teacher may bring an owl OR cat OR a toad OR a magical creature ABLE TO BE TAMED AND NOT BIGGER THAN A GRINDYLOW.  
  
Teachers are allowed to have their own broomsticks and will be able to store them in their personal lockers.  
  
  
Hermione then glanced at Emily who was reading the slip of paper with excitement. Emily's read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Teaching Aids  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander (combined in 3 sets for levels 1-8)  
The monster book of monsters by Findelius Forensticelle (combined TOTALLY in 1 SET for levels 1-8)  
Natural habitats of creatures and beasts of the wizarding world by Cassandra Eagleton ( combined in 2 sets for levels 1-8)  
Taming of the Horrifying by Gory Tentacal (combined in 4 sets for levels 1-8)  
Handling of a Mystical Creature by Hilda Hangleton (combined in 3 sets for levels 1-8)  
  
Equipment  
At least 3 harnesses for mainly for creatures which are supposed to be saddled.  
Order slip for creatures for hands on experience for students  
Calling whistle  
Portable First Aid kit( choose the smallest sixe possible)  
  
Clothes  
5 sets of teaching work robes(black)  
2 sets of dress robes for Sundays( teachers and students day off)  
1 plain black pointed hat  
1 winter black cloak with gold fastenings  
  
Teacher may bring a owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a magical creature WHICH CAN BE TAMED AND IS SMALLER THAN A GRINDYLOW  
  
Teachers may bring their own broom sticks and store them in their personal lockers.  
  
  
Hermione and Emily were looking around went the manager came up to them.  
" Looking for something?" He said kindly.  
" Ur, yes. May I get the full teaching set for Defense against the dark arts?" hermione asked humbly.  
" And a full teaching set for Care of Magical Creatures?" Emily asked.  
" Of course, come with me." He said as he lead them to a table   
" Hogwarts?" He asked  
" Yes." They said together and he gathered the nessesary books. But he left and came back with one of Emily's books: The monster book of monsters.  
He gave it to Emily who sighed at the leather strap binding the book together and put it into the bags of teaching Aids. They thanked him and paid and left. They then went to Madam Malkins robes to suit them up for their teaching robes.  
" Hog warts? Teachers?"  
" Yes. Um we would also like some dress robes too." They replied. Madame Malkin suited them up for their teaching robes and dress robes. Emily chose a pink and dark green dress robes and Hermione chose a purple and Turqoise dress robes. They left happily and went to get their equipment. Soon they were laden with shopping bags and were about to disapparate home when they passed Magical creature shop. Hermione glanced in and saw the most magnificient creature and which was acceptable at Hog warts too.  
" Look at that lovely phoenix! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed to the shop window. Emily looked in after her and nodded in agreement.  
There sitting on a perch of gold was a magnificient flaming phoenix with orange , red,pink and yellow feathers of fire glowing brightly. On it's head was crowned a flame of purple and it's eyes glittered like real sapphires. Hermione was so over come by awe but something lingered in it's eyes. A look of sadness. Hermione understood..  
" Nobody wants to buy it……" Hermione murmured.  
" Why?" Emily asked puzzledly," It 's such a beautiful creature!"  
" I don't know…. Lets go in for a while." Hermione suggested.  
" Great idea." Emily agreed and they went into the shop. Inside the shop a bell tinged and a mixture of animal sounds erupted. Hermione made her way to the phoenix and stroked it  
" You lovely creature …why are you so sad?" Hermione murmured as her fingers swept through a sea of Red and yellow. The phoenix drooped it's head in reply and the shop owner came over.  
" Hi, here to enquire about this phoenix? Please buy her and give her a good home." The shop owner said hopefully.  
" She's beauty! Why doesn't anybody buy her?" Hermione asked quizzically. The shopowner drooped her head sadly.  
" She has a sore foot." The shop owner replied sadly.  
Hermione glanced at the phoenix's claws. One of them were out at a different angle.   
" She still can fly can't she?" Hermione asked  
" Of course. Will you buy her? For her sake?"  
" err……since crookshanks is staying at home to keep mum and dad company I guess…….alright, I'll take her." Hermione said happily. The phoenix was so happy and willingly hopped into the cage which the shopowner prepared. Hermione brought her out of the shop and said,  
" I'm gonna name you…..hmmmmmm…..what should I name her Em?"Hermione asked Emily. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she glanced wonderingly at the bird.  
" I'm gonna name you…Pheriel. " Hermione said happily then Emily and Hermione parted and they both dissappparated to their own houses. 


	17. Hermione's Wedding (Part 1 , Hermione's ...

Harlo pple!!!! Ok ! Wedding chapt is here! Sorri this is only the part 1 but still pls read and review k? Thanks all those hu reviewed. Pls expect grammatical and spelling errors . (Donna! I haven't got a beta reader yet but soon! That's why the grammatical errors! Heehee!) ok, hope you all like this chapt!^__^  
  
Hp-chapt17 [The Wedding -Part 1 Hermione's P.O.V]  
  
  
" Mam, your silk gloves?"  
" Oh yes, thank you Tilda." Hermione said as she slipped it on. The week has come.Hermione was in the grand dressing room in the 12 star church where she was to have her wedding ceremony. She sat infront of the huge mirror, and sighed. She was having this regretful feeling…not the kind you are supposed to have when you're getting married. She should be excited. She sighed yet again. The dressing room was carpeted in a soft pink and decorative dressing panels have been put up for the bride and her bridesmaid to dress in to their clothes for the wedding. The room was huge and air conditioned and the two huge windows at the side were hanging with curtains so magnificient, no one wanted to get near it just in case they dirtied it. Above hung a magnificent Chandelier sparkling in all it's magnificience. In the middle of the room was a couch and a small glass coffee table.Around her, busied Tilda, Emily and her personal servant, Fiona. Emily was putting on her make up. She was already in her champagne coloured Maid of Honour dress and had already slipped on a set of champagne coloured strappy shoes. She sat at a dressing table next to Hermione doing her make up while her personal servant, Fiona twirled her straight hair into magnificient curls and fixed them up with flowers from a nearby table. Hermione was still in her home clothes but she was getting ready, slipping on her silk gloves she went to the dressing panel to change into her wedding gown. As she was changing, Emily was excitedly talking to her.  
" Herm ! Isn't this EXCITING! Oh I feel so happy for you Herm!"  
" Thanks Em. "  
" When's your bridesmaid coming? "  
" Soon."  
"That's GREAT! I've already saved some flowers for her hair."  
And Emily went on and on. Hermione zipped up the zip at the back and stepped out. She was practically shinig from all the jewels embedded in the wedding dress. Her skirt consisted of 5 layers, full of lace and nettings and cotton. The outside was made of silk and it faned out as she twirled around.The outside on her dress was also full of designs decorating the dress in threads of champagne. Her sleeves were puffy and had lace at the ends . Adjusting her gloves , she swept out of the dressing panel. All three of them stared wonderingly at her. Emily was so impressed.  
" You look FANTASTIC!!!!!!" She errupted, jumping from her chair and inspecting Hermione all around.  
" Do I look okay?" Hermione asked. She felt a bit weird.  
" OKAY! OKAY! Herm! Honey, you look FAB! Come! Let me do your hair and you'll look perfect!" Emily said excitedly as she ushered Hermione into the seat infront of the mirror. After a few minutes, Emily had finished fiddeling around with Hemione's hair. She had made Hermione's hair into a twirled bun. She had let a few strands of Hermione's fringe loose and had added a beautiful flowers to her hair and the twirled bun. While Emily was doing her hair, Hermione did her make up. Finishing, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, Emily had done a fantastic job with her hair. She looked……nice!   
" Thanks Em! You've been a great help." Hermione said. Emily waved her finger infront of Hermione's face ,smiling.  
" I'm not done yet! The final touch!" Emily said and showed Hermione what she still had in her hands. In her hands lay Hermione's wedding veil. It was lace with beautiful lace flowers for the pattern. There was also a few layers of white netting with it and connecting all the pieces was a ring of flowers. Emily gently fixed the veil on to the twirled bun with a few pins . The viel cascaded from the back of her hair to the ground . And she looked stunning. Emily clapped and smiled. Hermione smiled back. Suddenly Tilda ran up,  
" Mam, Master Malfoy sent these to you from the other room. " She said as she held out a black velvet box.  
" Jewellery…." Hermione murmured.Emily glanced at it ,  
" Well, open it!" She said ,excited.Hermione slowly lifted the lid and a sparkling scene met their eyes. Hermione and Emily dropped their jaws. Inside was a set of diamonds. It included a necklace consisting only of diamonds on every chain connecting the neclace and was a design that it drapped Hermione's whole neck!WHOLE NECK! At the sides where a pair of bracelets very similar to the first bracelet Malfoy had given Hermione. Then also at two sides were a pair of dangling diamond earings, easily 4 carots EACH. . Then lastly at the top was a diamond Tiara. The servants even stared at it , full of awe, and like statues. They stood there for a whole minute before Hermione closed her mouth and laid the case on the table.   
" Just…just…just tell me….what is that?" Emily stuttered, to overcome by the gift.  
" It's a set………of ……jewellery, Em….." Hermione said slowly, overcome by the gift herself. They looked at each other and beamed. Emily was the first to recover. She ran to the case and lifted up the tiara. The tiara glittered in the light.  
" Hermione, PLEASE put this on! This is magnificient!" Emily said and she walked over to Hermione and placed the tiara on Hermione's head.Next, Emily draped the necklace on Hermione's neck. It covered her neck ENTIRELY. Hermione slipped on the two bracelets and the diamond earrings. She then turned to Emily, Fiona and Tilda, who were all gaping at her.Hermione was sparkling like anything, with the dress's embedded jewels and her accessories of diamonds……She looked PERFECT!  
" Mam! You look wonderful! " Tilda exclaimed, almost fainting.  
" Mam! You look just like a princess!" Fiona said, really dropping to the floor. Emily was so happy for Hermione she rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tight. Emily then finshed up her hair and slipped on a necklace and some diamond earrings. She then went to the table and pinned a flower to the side of her dress.She looked marvelous! Then when she was done, a knock sounded at the door.  
" Come in! " Hermione said. In came Mrs Weasley and Ginny! Ginny was wearing the champagne coloured bridesmaid dress and strappy shoes and she had on make up. Mrs Weasley was wearing a peach dress with a lace netting with connected to the peach hat she was wearing . They came in and saw Hermione and stopped and stared in awe.  
" Hermione! Darling! Is that you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged Hermione. Ginny ran over and hugged Hermione too.   
"Hermione you look!….you look……I don't know how to describe you! You look so fantastic, there's no word to describe it! " Ginny exclaimed. Then remembering a bag she was holding she gave it to Hermione saying," This is for you and Malfoy, from the Weasley family."   
Hermione took it and left it at a nearby table. She then introduced Emily.  
" Mrs Weasley, Ginny,this is Emily Malfoy! My Maid of Honour."   
Mrs Weasley extended her hand to shake Emily's and they both smiled at each other.  
" Emily this is Mrs Weasley and Ginny, they my really close friends since my Hogwarts years." Emily shook both of their hands and beamed.  
" Can I get you a drink? Coffee perhaps?" Emily said, being very accomodating.  
" Yes thank you very much!" Mrs Weasley said as she sat at a couch nearby. Emily bustled off to get the coffee. Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione who had sat down next to her.  
" Hermione! How are you? It's been such a long time! My you've changed!"Mrs Weasley said.  
" For the better." Ginny said beaming, " Thanks for the dress Hermione."  
" Oh, it 's alright. You look fantastic in it Ginny."  
" Thanks."  
There was a uneasy silence.After a while, Mrs Weasley asked hesitantly,  
" Hermione, you're sure on this whole….marring thing…right?"  
Hermione looked away and sighed.  
" Yes, Mrs Weasley."  
Mrs Weasley nodded understandingly.  
" If you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me ok?" Mrs Weasley said as she patted Hermione's hand. Soon Emily bustled back with silver cups full of coffee. She then started a conversation with Ginny while fixing Ginny's hair with flowers and ribbons. Then finally, Emily pinned a flower to the side of Ginny dress and gave her a bouquet of flowers.  
" Carry this for the ceremony ok? You look great!" Emily said, passing the bouquet to Ginny.  
" Thanks for your help Emily." Ginny said as she went over to Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley got up and was about to leave when Hermione asked her something.  
" Mrs Weasley, wait. Um…is…is……Ron there?……" Hermione asked timidly. Mrs Weasley smiled.  
" He decided to come eventually. Oh yes! Speaking of Ron, he wanted me to give you this!" Mrs Weasley said rumaging around in her handbag. Her hand emerged with a blue velvet case. She passed it to Hermione , patted her shoulder giving Hermione a understanding between them, thanked Emily and went out with Ginny.Emily bustled off outside to get a programme for the wedding ceremony to check everything was perfect and she left the room. Hermione opened the box to find a beautiful silver chain with a silver heart locket with her name on it. In the middle of the heart shone a single diamond. It came with a note, Hermione made sure Emily was out of the room and the servants were far away before reading it, it read:  
  
My dearest Hermione,   
Although we can't be together, I still want you to know that Our love is everlasting and this is a special gift from me to save the precious memories we had together, forever. I hope you like it, I love you Hermione.  
Ron  
  
  
A tear dropped onto the letter and Hermione closed her eyes. She knew Ron truly loved her……how could she do this? The letter fluttered to the floor and Hermione almost dropped the case. She dropped slowly onto the carpeted floor and bowed her head. She sobbed quietly and clutched then letter she had picked up from the floor to her heart. She took out the silver necklace and opened the locket. Inside was picture of Ron and Her on their last date. They were at the park after a dinner . She looked lovingly at the picture as the pleasant memories flodded back to her. She closed the locket and read the message at the back : You will be my one and only. She clutched the necklace and her tears came pouring uncontrollably. She knelt on the floor for a few minutes in silence ,crying silently. She soon heard Emily coming and she quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. She folded the letter and stuffed it into the velvet casing and stuffed it into her handbag. She turned just as Emily was about to tap her on the shoulder. Emily looked at her puzzedly,  
" Hermione, are you okay? You look as if you've been crying." Emily asked concernly.  
" No, Emily I'm fine.I'm crying?…oh yes crying….erm..uhhh..of…happiness! yes that's it! Happiness, I'm so happy I'm getting married." Hermione said, forcing on a smile. She saw Ron's necklace in her hand ad bit her lip to keep from crying and she clasped the necklace around her neck despite it being covered in diamonds. She then went to sit down on the couch. Just then another knock came from the door. Emily opened it and in came in a old lady dressed elegantly in a light blue dress with a black netting from her light blue hat covering part of her face. She smiled at Emily and said,  
" Hi, I'm Gladys Granger, Hermione's grandmother? Is Hermione here?" " Grandma! " Hermione exclaimed jumping from the couch and rushing over to hug Gladys. Gladys hugged her tightly.  
" Now how's my favourite granddaughter doing! OH MY WORD, you look STUNNING!" She said standing back from Hermione and looking her up and down. Hermione smiled at her favourite Grandma. She led Gladys to the couch and sat down next to her.  
" Coffee? Tea?" Emily asked politely, grinning.   
" Tea , thank you! Hermione who is this enchanting girl?"Gladys asked her granddaughter.  
" Grand ma, this is Emily, my Maid of Honour! My best friend!" Hermione said smiling. Gladys nodded.  
" Ahh….so you're Emily, Hermione's told me so much about you! You don't mind getting me some of those flowers in your hair? they are simply beautiful!" Gladys said beaming at Emily, Emily smiled brightly and rushed out of the room to get the flowers. Hermione knew that Gladys said that just to get rid of Emily. Hermione motioned for the servants out of the room. Soon, Hermione and Gladys were alone. Gladys turned to Hermione.  
" Hermione, you are growing up so fast. I'm proud of you."  
Hermione smiled . There was a silence before Gladys continued slowly,  
" But Hermione, you have to make wise decisions. This wedding, is for life."  
Hermione nodded,completely understanding where her Grandmother was getting to.They sat in silence before Gladys asked this again,  
" Hermione……….are you sure about this?Marrying Malfoy and all…"  
Hermione nodded slowly and answered.  
" Yes, Grandma. "  
They sat in silence for a moment before Gladys sighed .Saying slowly, she replied,  
" Hermione……………you……..you don't have to do this….."  
Hermione bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. She sniffed loudly and bent her gaze on a ant climbing up the coffee table.Gladys hugged Hermione as Hermione finally let her tears fall.  
" Don't know what my daughter is doing…Hummph! Arranged marriages and all. And I thought I was old fashioned! Huh! Causing my dear granddaughter so much misery…." Gladys said. Hermione sobbed softly.  
" I don't know for what reason but anyway…….Hermione…you can always back out, It's your right to marry who ever you want…………….and love." Gladys said. Hermione nodded but kept silent.  
" I suppose …..you can't change your mind anymore can you?Nevermind dear….If you wanna talk..grandma is here okay? Don't cry now, it's your wedding day. At least be happy you are finally getting married and won't stay single for the rest of your life!" Gladys said trying to inject humor into the situation. Hermione smiled weakly. Gladys then poked around in her handbag and took out a blue silk hankerchief. She unwrapped the hankercheif and took out a bracelet with a simple ring of tiny crystals. Hermione looked admiringly at it as Gladys clasped the bracelet around her wrist.   
" It was mine when I was getting married. They say it was to protect you from harm or something like that. Now I'm giving it to you. Hope you like it. " Gladys said, beaming. Hermione smiled at her Grandma saying,  
" Thank you, oh thank you so much grandma.I'll wear it always!" Hermione said, really meaning it.Gladys then remembered something else.She poked around in her handbag again and took out a silver pin in the shape of a sword encrusted with diamonds. She placed it in Hermione's hands .  
" I won this in the Hogwarts Duelling chapionships. Won first! Yay! Hope you like it." Gladys said. Hermione beamed. She dried her tears and she managed a smile and hugged her Grandma.  
" I love you Grandma."  
" Love you too Hermione.Take care ok?"   
Gladys sat up and turned to leave and met Emily at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers and she gave it to Gladys.  
" Here's the flowers! Hope you like it !I chose the freshest ones around!" Emily said beaming, gave it to Gladys. Gladys smiled and thanked her , looked over her shoulder and winked at Hermione and left the room.  
" I really like your Grand mother! She's so cool!" Emily said as she made her way to Hermione. Hermione looked a lot happier. Emily then went to the table and took the largest boquet of flowers and gave it to Hermione.  
" This, you will be holding during the ceremony okay?" Emily said happily. Hermione nodded and took the flowers.Tilda and Fiona emerged from outside the room and came in with Hermione's dad, Terrence.  
" Hermione…….it's time, the wedding has started.Come." Terrence said. Hermione breathed in the frangrance of the fresh flowers and stood up. She smiled weakly , and let fall a cloth of lace from her veil infront of her face which reached just a little below the chin ,and made her way to the door with Emily , her dress and veil trailing the ground, to walk the aisle to make the most important decision and say the two most important words that might change her life,forever. 


	18. Hermione's Wedding(Part 1, Harry's P.O.V...

Hi people! Chapt 18 is here. It's not much but it's part of the wedding anyway. Pls review! And the other chapters as well! Part 1 Hermione's P.O.V is the previous chapter. K, hope you like this chapt!^__^  
  
Hp-chapt 18 [Hermione's wedding Part 1 Harry's P.O.V]  
  
  
  
" Ron! Have you seen my hair gel?!" Harry shouted down the corridor. Ron's room door opened and Ron yellled,  
" No! But please find it because you NEED IT. "   
Harry nodded. He totally agreed with Ron. Staring at the mirror , he looked angrily at his messy hair. He searched through the piles of papers on his desk. Ink bottles and quills flying everywhere, he found it! The life saver! The destructor of bad hair days! THE HAIR GEL! Harry quickly threw it out from the pile of things on his desk, and flung open his wardrobe. Searching through the mess, he found his suit for the church wedding. Fortunately, it wasn't crumpled and Harry slipped it on. Slipping on his belt and securing his dark blue tie ontop of his white long-sleeved shirt, he draped his black velvet cloak over his shoulders and clasped the silver clasp on the cloak. He quickly grabbed the hair gel container and pryed the cover off the container to reveal a blue coloured hair gel. Harry fixed some on his hair and set a comb running swiftly through his hair. Luckily, The hair stayed in place and Harry hunted around for his hat and manged to find it a bit squashed in the shopping bag which he had stuffed under his bed.   
" WE ARE LEAVING IN 3 MINUTES! 3 MINUTES! COUNTING!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs. Harry opened the box containing his hat and jammed it on his head. Then Harry rushed halfway down the stairs before even realising he had forgotton his shoes and money bag. He rushed back up again bumping in Fred and George, dressed identically the same with yellow ties. They crashed into Harry and fell. Theirs hat flew off onto the floor and was squashed by Harry's foot as he pounded to his room.   
"Sorry! " Harry called over his shoulder.Harry grabbed his money bag, stuffed it into his pocket and started hunting franticly for his shoes. Soon his whole room was a mess, but he found them again, under his bed. Grabbing the cover of the shoebox, the smell of leather filled the air. Harry yanked the shoes out, grabbed some socks from his drawer and pulled them on.  
" Darn!" Harry sweared. This pair had holes in them. But heck, he pulled them on and jammed his feet into the shoes. Securing his shoe laces, he whizzed out of his room just as Ron colided into him.  
" Ouch!"  
" Ow!"  
" What did you do that for!"  
" Me! You're the one who has a problem with colliding into people! AT THE WRONG TIME!"  
" Speaking of Time….."  
" 10 SECONDS COUNTING!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Ron and Harry looked panickly at each other and raced down the stairs. Ginny , Fred, George, Percy , Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were at the door. They all looked smart in their new outfits and Ginny's hair wasn't frizzy because she had used large amounts of Hair gel which made her hair straight . Then Mrs Weasley straightened Harry and Ron up by, checking their ties , shoes and hats and smiled at everyone.   
" Ok, we're going by broom so grab your brooms and lets be off! Ginny has to be early because she's the bridemaid. When we reach there, please be nice and polite! It's a 12 star church! Now make haste!(*author screams,"LOTR influence!!!^__^") " Mrs Weasley said opening the broom cupboard. They all grabbed their brooms . Harry mounted his broom and took off. Soon they were all up in the air. Harry,Ron , George and Fred had their own brooms. Ginny shared a two seater broom with Percy while Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a two seater broom as well. Everyone seemed joyous and were talking to one another except Ron. He looked a bit pale and he bent his head .   
" Ron! RON! Are you listening?" Harry suddenly popped up beside Ron and yelled into his ear. Ron gave a jolt as if being woken from a dream.  
" Nothing…" He murmured. Harry understood.  
" Ron, you ok?"  
" Hmmm? Yea…."  
" Ron is something wrong? Oh ya.."  
" Hermione……."  
" She's really going for it."  
" Yea…."  
Soon they reached the church. It was so immense it could be seen from the sky, tall and proud, and shining. They swerved and went down and landed in the grass infront of the church. Around them was a beautiful landscape. And infront stood the tall church. The walls were a stunning beige and the windows were stain glass. They stared in awe of the huge building. They approached the church , stepping on gaint steps of marble and they stood infront of a huge oak door with glass windows and a solid gold door handle. Mrs Weasley knocked and a doorman answered it. He was clothed in a suit of white . He said,  
" Invitations?"  
Mrs Weasley opened her handbag and drew out a black envelope. The man opened it and nodded. He led them inside.   
" May I take your brooms and I will store them in the broom cupboard, you may collect them at the front desk when the activity is over." He said taking their brooms and giving them number tags.  
Inside was even more magnificient. They stood in a huge air conditioned hall, full of marble and giant pillars of oak and gold. Elaborate tapestries hung from the stain glass windows. Elegantly dressed people moved around the hall and were making their way to different corridors connected to the hall. In the middle of the hall was a front desk made of marble and wood. They approached the table and a snootish looking lady was there,  
"Excuse me, but may I know where the wedding of Mr Draco Malfoy and Herm-"Mr Weasley was cut off.  
" Down the back hall to your left, open the door, go straight to the end and there it is. Largest hall 3." She rattled off in a drawling manner. Mr Weasley nodded and followed the lady's directions and walked along the red carpeted floors. On the sides hung lamps to light the corridor and they passed many people and at last! They came to the largest hall. Infront stood a huge oak door with brass handles and stain glass windows. Steps even lead to it! At the side stood a small oak door which read: Visitors of the bride ONLY. On the other side of the corridor, was another small door which read: Visitors of the groom ONLY. Mrs Weasley smiled at Ginny who was so excited she was almost fainting.   
" Now you people go and get a good seat in the church hall, I'll meet you there, I've got to present Ginny to Hermione ok?"Mrs Weasley said and was about to push open the door when Ron stopped her, timidly he gave her a blue velvet case and muttered,  
" Can you please give this to Hermione mum? Thanks."   
Mrs Weasley was surprised at the case but nevertheless, she slipped it into her handbag and pushed open the door. Mr Weasley and the rest made their way to the door to the church and pushed it open. They were met with a WONDEROUS sight! The hall was as big as two football fields together and many rows of seats filled the room. Many of them were already filled. At the very end, the magnificient altar, encrusted with jewels ,stood. Behind the altar was a Huge glass panel with a beautiful scenery of trees and flowers. At the side walls , were huge windows of stain glass. There were two doormen and they gave each one of them a copy of the wedding's programme and asked them to sign the guestbook. They thanked them and rushed to get a good seat. They managed to get a very good seat just a row away from the altar. They hopped down and read the programme. Mr Weasley was sitting next to Reanda, Hermione's mother and was enthusiaticly talking to her. He continued talking to her although she had on a look of boredom. Harry was sitting the closest to the aisle and Ron was next to him. They looked across the aisle on the other side of seats and met the eyes of Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy who sneered at them in return.  
" Stupid fools." Harry muttered under his breath. Ron was unusually quiet and he still looked pale and they was reading the programme upside down. He continued looking down the other side. my goodness! Even the minister was here! Harry thought. Cornelius Fudge was sitting next to Lucius talking happily. As Harry looked down the rows of seats, and the whole ministry was occupying Draco's half the of the seats. Relatives and friends of Hermione were the ones who occupied her half of the seats. All Hermione's relatives were talking merrily. Mrs Weasley hurried in and sat on the other side of Mr Weasley.Suddenly, Harry was greeted with a friendly shove,  
" Hello Harry! It's been such a long time!"   
Harry turned around and grinned. It was Dean and Seamus!  
" Hi! Wow this is great! How've you been doing!" Harry said equally surprised. Ron turned around and grinned for the first time that morning.  
" Working at the ministry. But I'm not going over the aisle to those rows full of ministry occupants, I'm not going to get bored by those psychoed fools of work. Besides I was invited by Hermione!" Seamus said as he and Dean plopped down on the seats behind them. They talked happily and were interupted by somemore Gryffindors!  
" Hi Harry! "   
Up came Parvati and Lavander. They sat next to Dean and Seamus and joined in the conversation. Soon almost all the Gryffindors of Hermione's time were here! The roar of chatter soon grew as the fellow Gryffindors met each other.  
" I'm going to teach at Hogwarts, so is Lavander." Parvati said.  
" Hey, same here, me and Ron, and Hermione as well!" Harry said and Ron nodded vigorously.  
" That's great! Hey….speaking of Hermione….Wow, has her taste buds changed! Marrying Malfoy! My gosh!"Parvati said hushing suddenly. Ron grew pale again.  
" Yeah! What's gotten into her! Malfoy! Of all people! Man….That's one confused person!" Dean said.   
" Maybe she 's marrying him for money!" Lavander said, with a puzzled expression.  
" Ew! Hermione's not that kind of person! I mean come on!" Parvati said. And the conversation grew between the four of them. Soon Fred and George joined in too. Soon the other side of the church erupted with laughter. The Gryffindors looked over and saw Pansy and her little group of friends, including Draco's slytherin friends. Pansy rolled her eyes at them. The Gryffindors boiled as they saw their Hogwarts day enemies. They rolled their eyes back at them and continued talking, unflustered by the slytherins.Pansy was talking loudly with her friends but she hushed suddenly, all the Gryffindors were met by …….   
" Why hello ! It's been a long time! How are you ?!"   
There stood Dumbledore.  
" Hello Professor!" Harry greeted gladly. Dumbledore grinned.The rest greeted him with cheerful voices.  
" I'll be seeing you all, well, not all but,at school on the 1st of September!" Dumbledore smiled. All of them smiled at him. They made space and Dumbledore sat with them. The slytherins forwned and continued talking but louder. They talked with a happy Dumbledore and then were interupted by Professor Mcgonagal and the rest of the old Hogwarts teachers except Snape who went over to sit with the slytherins. Dumbledore moved down a row and sat with the teachers, talking with them. Then suddenly one of the doormen shouted,  
" Please stand for the bride and groom!"   
This is it, thought Harry . Draco walked to the near altar. He was wearing a long black silk cloak which reached his ankles, a crisp white shirt with gold buttons and sleek long black pants. His hair gelled and combed into place he smiled broadly at his side of the church. His eyes wandered around for a moment and met the eyes of Harry. They could almost spark a fire with the utmost hatred they had for each other. Draco frowned and looked away and grinned at Snape. A smile curled at the corners of Snape's mouth. Soon everybody had stood up and had hushed down as the priest walked solemnly to the altar in his fine robes.  
Soon, music of "Canon in D" floated through the vast hall and the doors were slowly opened… 


	19. Hermione's Wedding Part 2 [Hermione's P....

Hi yo pple! Chapt 19 up! Hope you like it! Pls review!  
  
Hp-chapt 19 ( Hermione's Wedding Part 2, Hermione's P.O.V)  
  
  
  
Terrence smiled at his daughter, all clad in white, extremly dazzling to the core. Hermione clutched the bouquet of flowers in her hands, her palms cold and clammy. She breathed in deeply and stepped out of the room into the corridor, her dress and veil trailing the ground. In the corridor lined up the procession. First was 6 year old Jerry who was the ringbearer, he was a relative of Malfoy's. He was dressed smartly in a suit of red, gold and black, his hair gelled neatly and he held a golden tassled pillow in which lay their two wedding rings, gleaming in the light.Behind him lined up and ready to go were two of her friend's younger children both aged 6, Laura and Lindia who were going to be her flowergirls. They were dressed in frilly champagne coloured dresses full of lace and ribbons and they had beautiful flowers embedded in their hair. They carried small baskets of flower petals to fling in the air . Next came Hermione's 12 year old cousin, Heather who was also going to be a flowergirl. She was dressed sweetly in a flowing chamapgne coloured dress and had flowers in her hair. She wore lace gloves and carried a small basket full of petals. Next came Ginny. She was handed a basket full of petals from a door man at the side . She slipped on her lace gloves and held the basket. She then turned to smile warmly at Hermione. Hermione gave a weak smile. She couldn't believe the time has came already……it's been so fast. Here she was standing OUTSIDE the church door waiting to be married off to a guy whom…….nevermind. She still couldn't belive she was doing this. She tensed up and breathed short breaths. Behind Ginny stood Emily. She had already a basket of flowers and a small bouquet of flowers too. She also had slipped on her lace gloves. She came over and gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze and smiled. She then took her place infront of Hermione. Hermione was lead by her dad to the end of the row. He linked his arm with hers and said,  
" Well,this is it honey. Are you feeling alright?"   
Hermione opened her mouth to reply but found no sound coming out, let alone forming words. She was too down to speak. Her throat was tight and only let out a squeek. She closed her mouth abruptly and bit her lip. She let loose a sigh.Everything was in slow motion and like a dream….. Her breathing became more tense and quick as she saw the doormen move to reach for the door handle…. The doormen got hold of the door handle……Hermione held her bouquet of flowers tighter…….The doormen turned the handle…..Hermione felt her feet planted to the ground…..A crack is opened by the door…….Hermione closed her eyes hoping it really was dream and she wished she could wake out of. …… The sound of the doors opening echoed through the hall and the music of" Canon in D" floated into the corridor. Hermione opened her eyes and saw through the doors everybody rise and face her. She saw everybody's faces have on a expression of wonder as she entered the hall. She felt lightheaded and couldn't feel her feet touch the ground. She walked through a air of petals flying here and there. She saw her relatives smiling and nodding approvingly at her and voices of ooooooooooo and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhs all around her echoing in her mind. The carpeted floor felt soft and as if she was sinking into every step. She could feel the sense of impending doom all over her.Infront was a air of petals and she walked through it . Suddenly, she caught sight of Mrs Weasley waving at her. The voice of Mrs Weasley ringing in her head:  
Hermione…..you're sure on this…..whole….marrying thing……..thing….thing……  
Hermione felt so disturbed and distressed she looked around else where….and she caught sight of Lieutenant Hardy grinning at her, his voice echoing in her mind……  
Thank you for doing this for the wizarding folk……………folk…folk……..  
Hermione felt so sad she turned to look at her father for support, she was so wrong, instead of support another voice echoed in her head…….  
…..Think of the good………you will be doing for……the wizarding folk…….  
Hermione turned away and caught sight of her fellow Gryffindors all cheering for her, she could see them cheering but she couldn't hear anything, just all the voices ringing in her head…..She caught sight of Harry, giving her an encouraging smile. She couldn't even manage a smile now. And then…..she saw…Ron.  
How her heart ached as she saw him, depression flooded her entire body . He looked pale and forlorn sitting there, unmoving and still…his glassy eyes watched her as she walked down the ailse . She longed to run to him but she barred by an invisible wall . She looked longingly at him, trying to make him understand that she still loved him and that this marriage couldn't be helped, but she did it in vain. She saw Ron bend down his head and she saw a single tear fall…fall….that tear shone..capturing the light of the room. Hermione bit her lip so hard to keep from sobbing out loud she could taste blood had teeth marks at the edges of her lips. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, but she couldn't stand it. She wanted to break loose from this and run away but her feet carried on walking. Her heart was saying no, but she was still physically moving towards the altar. Then she saw her mother. Reanda had on a fake smile and was nodding to her daughter to make her go on, but Reanda made Hermione feel worse, her mothers words echoed in her mind……  
YOU ARE GOING TO MARRYING MALFOY AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU HEAR ME! …………….  
Hermione let out a soft sniff and looked down at her feet….walking…..walking………… All the while…She was being tortured and feeling depressed. She kept on walking and walking……. Am I making the right decision?……..It's too late for that now……..Hermione thought bitterly, fighting back the sobs in her throat. She felt as if this walk was never going to end.  
Then, she saw…….Him. Draco, standing tall and proud at the altar …waiting….for her. He saw her and smiled. She didn't smile back but felt as if she was going to faint soon. She came closer …..and closer…..and closer………and then finally, she felt her dad's arm loosen around hers and leave. She stood there ….a lone before she walked up there slowly and met Draco. Draco smiled and walked with her to the seats infront of the altar for the bride and groom. Hermione felt as if she was being dragged along , she then was seated on the chair and the ceremony started. She toiled through the whole ceremony, and clouds moved into her mind. Suddenly, she was jerked back into reality by the most worrying statement she had been thinking about.  
" Miss Hermione Granger, do you take Mr Draco malfoy to be your………….." The priest drawled.   
" ……….To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"the priest finished. Everybody in the hall held their breaths. Hermione couldn't say anything. Her throat was tensed and dry. Her flowers were almost dying because of her tight grip . But most of all, her answer………….What should she say? She was so torn between two areas. Time stood still and she stood frozen on the spot unmoving and worried. Draco turned to her, smiling proudly. Hermione was so frozen but managed a turn. She turned back and caught sight of…….Gladys. She was had on an encouraging smile….her smile said all. Gladys' voice rang in her head for the longest period of time………..  
You don't ………have…….to do….this…………………..  
Hermione felt to world spinning around her. Then she found her hand at her neck where Ron's necklace lay. Her hand clasped it tight . What should she do? Does she really have to do this? All the questions swam in her mind , then she was jerked back into reality by the priest,  
" Miss Hermione Granger? Your answer?"  
Hermione looked at the solemn priest then at Draco who said,  
" Hermione…..what's the matter?"  
Hermione swallowed a gulp of air. She had to do it. Or else the world will suffer. Hopefully she'll find advantages in this marriage…..Advantages? Huh! Hermione get real this is….auuurrghhhh! You are marrying a guy whom you don't love! What are you doing! Say No!  
No! Say yes! The wizarding folk! Think of them! Their suffering if you don't marry him! You will live in guilt for the rest of your life!   
Say no Hermione! You don't love this guy! What the heck are you thinking! Ron loves you! He will cherish you! Draco will probably kick you around! Nevermind the wizarding folk!  
Hermione say yes! Ron probably has given up on you already! He's probably sending love letters to other girls already! Forget Him Hermione!  
Hermione! Say No! He still loves you! The necklace! Remember the necklace's embedded message: You will be my one and only! Doesn't that message speak for itself! The letter that came with it too! Doesn't that prove his love?  
These thoughts were flowing through Hermione's mind while she wrestled with what she should say. She was so dizzy and worried about her choice she stumbled ,the whole church had a sudden intake of breath as they saw her stumble,but she manged to hold onto the chair for support. She looked around the whole church, a sea of eyes and hopeful smiles, she saw Lieutenant Hardy smiling at her . He represented the whole world! His voice ringing in her head again…..  
Thank you for doing this for the wizarding folk……………..  
How could she let the world down! But she still loved Ron! What should she do!  
" Hermione!…….." Malfoy said bewilderedly and embarrassed at the fact she was taking such a long time to answer. She had to answer quickly, she has probably taken a full five minutes! With all the voices Ringing in her head, Hermione gripped her bouquet of flowers, regained her composure and took a deep breath.Everybody in the church leaned forward and held their breath as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Hermione closed her eyes tight, tears collecting at the edges of her eyes and whispered her answer loud enough for the whole church to hear,  
" I do." 


	20. The wedding dinner part 1

Hi pple! K, here's chapt 20! There is a lot of grammatical erors and stuff but anyway, read and review! This fic isn't over yet!*smiles*  
  
Hp-chapt20  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears! He sat there at the edge of his seat shaking his head while others at the back of him were sighing dejectedly. Harry leaned back as the priest carried on with the ceremony when Hermione said her answer. Ron had his elbows on his knees and had his head bent down so that he couldn't see him cry. Tears fell like tiny raindrops as he breathed deeply.Soft sniffs and coughs were heard from him too. Harry left Ron alone. He was equally upset with Hermione even though she HAD to marry Malfoy. Whispers erupted from the whole church.  
  
~~~Next day : Evening~~~~  
  
Harry and the Weasley Family are in the 12 star Hotal at Hermione and Malfoy's Wedding dinner. It was held in the grandest hall and almost one table could sit 15 people! There were at least a hundred tables in the Ballroom all surrounding a extremly large dance floor. Then there was a large stange at the end where a Band called the Wish Wizards were playing some jazz music. All of them looked stunning in their new evening clothes. Harry , Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were seated at Hermione's personal table where Hermione's Parents and Malfoy's parents sat too. They sat down and looked around the table just as White suited Waiters and Waitresses floated in and placed napkins on their laps. Mr Weasley and Lucious exchanged menancing stares at each other and refused to talk to one another. Around the table also sat a attractive woman around Hermione's age with her long strands of blonde hair twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore a shimmering dress of Navy blue sequins and had very beautiful features. On her other side sat a very pretty woman with her silky jet black hair cascading down her back. She had a fringe cut straight across her eyebrows and bright red lipstick on. She also had on very dark eyeliner and mascara and a porcelain smooth skin. She wore a sleek black dress.She was so beautiful Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. So did the Weasley twins.  
" Snap out of it Harry, you look like an idiot, gaping at her like that." Ginny whispered as she passed him on her way to her seat. Harry closed his mouth and regained his composure. So did the Weasley twins. Then followed an uneasy silence in that table. Hermione's mother, Reanda stirred uneasily.  
" Um, Hi! You must be Ricky Weasley's parents is that right?" Reanda said to Mr and Mrs Wealey,trying to ease the silence in the table and starting a conversation. Mrs Weasley smiled politely at her.  
" Yes, it's Ronald Weasley. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my Husband, Arthur Weasley. Pleased to meet you!"  
" Oh! Where do you work Mr Weasley?" She said smiling at Mr Weasley.  
" At the ministry." He said, tight lipped and edgy as he glared at Lucious.  
Reanda looked at Mr Weasley and Lucious's sparking a fire between them and hesitated on.  
" Oh! Then you must know Mr Lucious Malfoy and His wife Narcissa then? Draco Malfoy's parents?They work at the ministry too." Reanda said laughing qauveringly. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley looked grim.  
" Yes. We do see them." Mr Weasley said with the utmost hatred on his face. Mr Lucious Malfoy smirked.  
" Of course. Sometimes." He said.  
" Quite a lot." Said Mr Weasley calmly firing back.  
" Often." Lucious said between clenched teeth. His eyes flaring.  
" Very much!"  
" Extremly!"  
" Always!"  
" All the time!"  
The two men started rising from their seats but both their wives pushed them back. Harry and the others watched this scene worriedly. Anybody could tell at this point in time that Both were rivals, wait, worse then that, Arch enemies. Reanda and Terrence hesitated.  
"Erm, Maybe I should change the subject? Huh? Terrence works at the ministry as well. Um, you're close friends of Hermione Molly?"  
" Oh yes! VERY CLOSE FRIENDS." Mrs Weasley said as she glared at the Malfoys, " WE'VE been very close friends since HER HOGWARTS DAYS." Stressing the Hogwarts part.  
" Oh! Draco was extremly good friends with Hermione! They got along so very well!" Narcissa said between clenched teeth.  
" Oh! Is that right Narcissa?" Mrs Weasley said her voice raising," I must have heard wrongly, from what I HEAR FROM HERMIONE Draco was contstantly bullying her ."  
" What you MUST HAVE heard wrongly! They were such good friends they would spend Hogsmeade weekends doing their homework together!"  
" From what we heard Malfoy was ALWAYS doing horrible stuff to her!and talk about doing homework together? Not a chance. Geez! Malfoy doesn't even do his homework!" Fred and George chimed in.  
"From what I heard , He constantly gave her presents throughout all 7 years!"  
" From what I heard Hermione CRIED! When malfoy made her teeth long like a beaver's and called her a MUDBLOOD!" Ginny cried out.  
" Draco always treated her like a lady!" Mr Malfoy said.  
" She was pushed around and treated like rubbish by malfoy!" Mr Weasley almost yelled.  
Everyone except Harry, Ron, The two ladies and hermione's parents were standing, their fists clenched and breathing angrily. Terrence stood up waving his hands.  
"Hey, cool off! Everybody has different viewpoints of a person right? Why don't we sit down and leave it there?" He said as he motioned his hands for them to sit. Everybody sat down slowly watching each other with Outbursting hatred. Then Reanda said hesitantly, " Maybe I should change the subject AGAIN…. Well, erm…. Ricky! Yes Ricky ! would you be teaching at Hogwarts too? How about you Harry?"  
" It's Ronald Mrs Granger but anyway, yes I will be teaching at hogwarts."Ron said.  
" Yes Mrs Granger, me too."Harry said  
Narcissa cleared her throat and Reanda hurriedly added in,  
" Oh how about Draco Narcissa?"  
" Ohhhhh, he's teaching at Hog warts all right, and teaching the most prestigious subject of all, Potions." Narcissa replied proudly. At once a fit of coughing and throat clearing erupted uncontrollably from the weasley twins, Ginny , Harry and Ron.  
" Why may I ask has everybody gotten a serious fit of coughing ? I believe …………send for the doctor." Narcissia hissed.  
" Oh! That's EXTREMLY kind of you Mrs Malfoy but I believe that fit of coughing was temporary, due to some disturbance in the brain which caused some serious disapproval I believe. Thanks anyway." Ginny replied sarcasticly. Narcissa shot her a glare but remained quiet. Harry glanced at the black haired girl. So far she had not shown any sign of emotion . But there was a slight smile forming at the corners of the blonde girl's mouth. Then Reanda chipped in,  
" What subject are you teaching are you teaching Ricky? Harry?"  
" Advanced and elementary Study of ancient runes."Ron replied, rolling his eyes.  
" Advanced and Elementary Transfiguration." Harry replied.  
" Wow! That's really good!" Reanda said brightly. Narcissa and Lucious glared at them.  
" Our son graduated from Hogwarts with honours and a certificate of Advanced Magic. He's teaching ADVANCED and ELEMENTARY potions. TWO LEVELS!" Lucious shot back.  
" my son and Harry graduated with 8 honours of magic."Mrs wealsey said proudly.  
" Draco graguated with 2 certs of adv and ele magic!" Narcissa hissed.  
" Ron and Harry graduated with high fly certs twice better than that and a full score on practicals on all subjects!"  
"Draco had personal written praises from all his subject teachers! A good aid in getting a high position in life!"  
" Harry and Ron were OFFERED positions and high subject teachers by hogwarts! Not BY BEGGING THE SCHOOL so that they could get in…not like a certain someone!"   
Terrence spoke up.  
" Let's talk about something else now shall we?".  
This is getting so irritating! Harry thought. He shot a glance at the black haired girl again. She was sipping her lemonade from her glass. She caught Harry looking at her and gave him a slight smile.Harry hurriedly looked away.  
" 'Scuse me ladies and Gentlemen, may I take your order for tonight's menu?" a waiter said as he walked up to the table. There was an uneasy silence before Reanda piped up.  
" Hasn't the food been pre ordered for everyone?"   
" Oh no, the bride and groom want everybody to have their own favoured food. So that everybody gets what they want."  
Everybody quickly took up menus and chose their dishes.After ordering, the lights suddenly dimmed and the room turned a shimmering blue. A spot light appeared and focused at the ballroom door and a door man at the end of the large ballroom announced,  
" The bride and groom!" 


	21. The wedding dinner part 2

Ok! Chapt 21!! Pls review ok? Pls expect grammatical errors and stuff.^__^ps, I think I exaggerated the part where Ron's wine glass broke. But anyway, it's really messy when a glass shatters in the magical world…heehee…dunno what I'm saying, but anyway, review!!!  
  
Hp-chapt21  
  
  
Classical music floated through the ballroom and everyone fell silent and watched with awe as the bride and groom entered the ballroom throught the heavy wood gold doors. Harry watched them as they walked in. Hermione looks fantastic! Gosh! That dress must have cost a hundred firebolts! Harry thought as he admired Hermione. Hermione floated in, arm linked with Malfoy's. She was wearing a bare-shouldered dark purple silk ballgown studded with tiny diamonds all over the fron and back of her dress.Her neck dripping with diamonds and huge diamond earrings dangling from her ears and her silky brown hair tied into a cascading brown wave, she made her way to their table. Malfoy linking his arm with hers too made way to their table. He had on a proud expression and swaggered round the tables as they made their way there.He wore a silk white cloak with silk white pants and a white shirt with a black diamond studded tie and His hair was gelled neatly into place.  
" Gosh…Hermione looks exactly like a princess!" Ginny breathed. Harry turned around and saw Ron, solemn and silent. Ron had turned a deathly pale and was staring into space with a hard glare.   
" Yo! Earth to Ron? " Harry said waving his hand infront of Ron's face.Ron jumped and sulked at harry.   
" Now THAT"S OUR SON." Lucious said emphasizing the last 3 words as he watched their awed looks. Mr Weasley shot Lucious a glare and was about to open his mouth to shout at him when Malfoy and Hermione arrived at the table. The music quietened down and the happy roar of chatter rose again. Hermione smiled at all of them and greeted them,  
" Hi Mr and Mrs malfoy , Hey mum, dad…hi Mrs Weasley! Mr Weasley! Ginny! Harry! R-ron………"  
Hermione turned pale. For a moment there was an uneasy silence. Ron and Hermione stared at each other. The Malfoy got irritated and broke into a conversation to distract hermione.  
" Oh, Hermione DARLING have you introduced your friends to harry and Ron?" Malfoy said directing his hands to the blonde -haired and black-haired girl. Ron eyes blazed as Malfoy called Hermione, darling and held her hand as he led her to their seats around the table. Harry looked at the expression on Ron's face and instantly knew what he was thinking. Gosh…if looks could kill! Harry thought , but his mind was instantly distracted as Hermione introduced the two girls who had been sitting quietly since they arrived, especially the black-haired girl.  
" Oh this is my best maid of honour, Emily Malfoy who's the younger sister of Draco and …"  
Ron flinched as Hermione said the word 'Draco' as The weasley twins interrupted,  
" Emily MALFOY? Draco's sis?"  
" Yes I am," Emily said as she stood up and stared wierdly at the twins," is there a problem with that?" The twins shook their heads but exchanged weird glances. The black-haired girl ushered Emily back into the chair.  
" Oh and this is Enerelle Tomedlerve. A good friend of mine." Hermione continued. Enerelle……..Harry murmured. Enerelle smiled around the table. Then harry's eyes met hers, she smiled and he smiled back. Harry blushed crimson and looked away. Malfoy sat next to hermione as she started a conversation.  
" Harry…ron, Guess what? Enerelle and Emily are going to teach at Hogwarts too! " Hermione exclaimed excitedly.  
" That's WONDERFUL!…I mean…," Harry regained his composure," That's great, then we and work all together, as a team….." He murmured as he glanced at Enerelle. Enerelle smiled.  
" I"LL be teaching at Hogwarts too. That's good too then I can spend time with my DARLING WIFE …" Malfoy said as he reached for hermione's hand . But Hermione appeared to have moved slightly out of the way and reached for the glass of water on the table. Ron eyes blazed again and to behave himself, reached for the wine glass of water and gripped the stem of the glass so hard to manage his anger. Suddenly , a shatter of glass broke the chatter as a shards of flying glass pieces erupted from Ron's hand. Ron let out a horse breath as a piece of glass flew and cut his cheek letting loose a trickle of blood down his face. Hermione let out a shriek as it happened. Ginny gasped and Everyone was stunned and took cover as the glass pieces flew across the table. As everybody looked back again, pieces of glass were all over the table some a bit stained with a faint red colour and Ron's hand still clenched so hard with all the knuckles as white as sheet. Ron breathed hard and horsely as he slowly opened his hand………….. Hermione let out a shriek again. Ron's hand was cut and a trickle of blood flowed down his palm. The Ballroom turned a deathly quiet as everybody's eyes were diverted to the table. There was a shocked silence and at the same time everyobody reacted.  
" RON! Are you alright!" Hermione almost yelled as she rushed around the table to Ron. But malfoy grasped her hand before she could go any further.  
" Darling! There are glass pieces there! I don't want you to get hurt! "  
" Draco! This is serious!" hermione said but he pushed her back into the chair. Hermione glared annoyingly at him.  
" Ron! What happened!"  
" Ron? You okay! Man! Your hand!"  
" Ron! Stay still don't move!"  
Harry took his napkin and picked out a few visible glass shards fron ron's cut palm and bound Ron's hand tightly to stop the bleeding. A para medic appeared and he apparated with Ron back to the hotel's hospital wing despite Ron's embarrased and harrased remarks on saying that he was alright and need not be taken to the hospital wing. Then, waitresses and waiters came to clear the place up. Soon everything was back to normal.   
" Goodness! I do hope he's alright!" Reanda said regaining her voice.  
" he'll be fine! He was just only cut by glass!" Malfoy drawled. Then they were interupted by a man who went onstage on the stage and adjusted the microphone. After adjusting it, he started speaking,  
" Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for coming to the wedding dinner of Hermione and Draco!"  
A loud applause erupted from the hall.  
" I would like to invite here up onstage the host for tonight's wedding dinner, Miss Emily malfoy! Younger sister of Draco malfoy and maid of honour for hermione!"  
A loud applause broke out as Emily stood up and made her way towards the stage. Once up there, she smiled and started,  
" Thank you ladies and gentle men for being here tonight on this lovely occasion today. I'm Emily malfoy and I will be your host for tonight's dinner. Let me tell you tonight's programme! Firstly we will be serving a full course dinner which after follows a wine and cocktail session where wine and cocktails will be served and you may dance to the music of a famous and most talented band of musicians , the jazz wizards. We hope emmensly that you will enjoy tonight's dinner and we thank you again for your presence here tonight. Thank you."  
A loud applause erupted yet agin followed by cheering as Emily made her way to the table agin. Immediately, in floated waiters and watresses with silver ware piled high with delicious food balanced on their hands. A waiter came and served them their meals and everybody started eating.Everybody didn't say anything until they had finished their food. The waiters and waitresses floated in and gathered the empty silver ware and left the table sparkling clean with a bottle of wine lying in the ice bucket and large glass bowl full of cocktail for them to dish out themselves if they wanted some cocktail drinks. Emily went onstage again,  
" Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed that full course dinner just now. Now I would like to announce that the cocktail session has started! The Jazz Wizards are whipping up a splendid tune right now, can I call on Draco and Hermione to start the dance? Lets give them a round of appaulse!"  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other and stood up linking arms. With Hermione's dress flowing out elegantly behind her and Draco's cloak fanning out behind him, they stepped on to the dance floor and started to sway to the music which the Jazz wizards played. They danced for a few minutes before anybody joined in. Soon, people started stepping onto the dance floor and started swaying to the beat of the music. Soon the floor was filled with people. Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing as well as Mr and Mrs Malfoy, as well as Mr and Mrs Granger.   
" Hello Miss. I'm Rick Tithney, would like to dance?" a young man said in a dark red suit went up to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around very surprised but happily accepted and walked off happily to dance with Rick. Harry looked at the twins who were very obviously, bickering.  
" I dare you to!"  
" Oh really! Well I accept the dare!"  
" Fine! Have it your way! Go on!"  
" Alright! I will!"   
" Hey guys, " Harry popped into the conversation, " What's this dare thing?"  
" Ohhhh….I've dared Fred to go and ask Emily for a dance!" George said slyly. Fred looked flustered.  
" I'm going to do it Harry!" Fred said , and he took a deep breath and walked hesitantly up to Emily who was busy talking with Enerelle.  
" Um…Hi." Fred said timidly, tapping her on the shoulder. Emily turned around.  
" Hi. Aren't you the guy who spoke up after Hermione introduced me?" Emily said provokingly.  
" Yep…er…sorry about that. I was wondering……"  
" Wondering?"  
" Yes….maybe…you would like to dance with me….I know you're talking to miss Enerelle here and all and you may not probably want to dan-"  
" Dance?" Emily said bewilderedly.  
" yes, erm , to dance"  
" YOU"RE asking ME to DANCE?"  
" Yes, I'm sorry…If you don't want to..i mean you'll probably wouldn't want to and all …."  
Fred stopped and blushed a deep crimson as Emily and Enerelle stared wierdly at him. But to Fred's amazement, Emily slowly stood up smiling.  
" I never thought you'd ask me. But any time you did, and I accept." Emily said and took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Fred, all bewildered and happy, followed her. George sulked at his defeat and went another way. Now, there were only left harry and Enerelle. Enerelle looked at Harry across the table. She's so pretty……… Harry murmured, but she has a very mysterious and chilling air about her……. They sat a bit silent for a while. I better ask her whether she wants to dance before anybody else asks her…..well here goes……… Harry thought and breathed deeply.  
" Hi!" Harry said and blushed a deep red. Enerelle turned to him and smiled.  
" Hi." She said. She had a soft and very alluring voice, sending chills down harry's spine.Harry gulped.  
" Would…would…would….."  
" Would you like to dance?" She said in her alluring voice completing his sentence. Harry smiled sheepishly.   
" I'd love to." She replied getting up from her seat. She wore a flowing black dress showing a fantastic figure. Harry got up and bit unsteadily, can't believing his good luck. He led Enerelle to the dance floor where many others were dancing. Enerelle's hands fitted perfectly into his hands and soon they were whirling to the slow music of the jazz wizards. Harry couldn't bear to look into her eyes as they danced and deliberately looked at other people dancing. But it was awkward as they danced, so, he striked up a conversation.  
" Um…so…you're going to teach at Hogwarts as well?"  
" yes…"  
" What subject do you teach?"  
" The arts of Elementary and Advanced Divination……"   
Harry winced slightly. That was never his favourite subject, but he wanted to gain her favour.  
" That was my favourite subject when I was schooling!" Harry said. Enerelle smiled.   
" Really?…well…."  
" Well what?"  
" You don't like divination do you?"  
" what me? Oh no! That's my favourite subject! Really!"  
" Harry, I'm a divination teacher and I have to have a greater power than my students to teach them……..you understand that right?……."  
" yes, yes indeed! I truly believe in that!"  
" Well, I know you don't like divination….It's all in there ….Harry…….." She said touching his head with her finger. Harry was shocked and embarrassed.   
I wish I never said that………Harry thought.  
" Never mind that you wish you never lied to me or said that…….lets pretend it never happened ……….." Enerelle said. Harry turned to her amazed and embarassed.  
" How?…how?….did you know that i…." Harry said bewilderedly, " you can read minds?"  
" Well, lets not say read minds….maybe……..I just know…….." Enerelle said mysteriously. Both of them didn't say anything for a while. Then Enerelle spoke up,  
" You're Hermione's best friend?"  
" Well……..you could say that."  
" I see……..and Ron too?"  
" yes, of course."  
" I see……"  
They danced for a while and passed by Hermione and Draco, they started dancing next to them in sync to chat.  
" hey Harry! Hey Enerelle!"  
" Hi hermione!" Harry and Enerelle said in usion ans smiled at each other. Draco smirked,  
" So, we meet again …..Potter."  
" So?" harry said disconcerningly. Hermione rolled her eyes,  
" Geez guys! Can you all like patch up? That was like a very long time ago, it's so funny you all still act this way even when you're adults!"  
" NO!" Draco and Harry almost shouted in usion. Hermione shrugged helplessly and both couples waltzed away. Soon, as they danced they met Emily and Fred dancing, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger, Lavander and Seamus dancing as well . Soon Enerelle and Harry went back to the table to rest. Harry poured Enerelle and himself two glasses of champagne as they rested.   
" That was a great dance…" Enerelle said smiling at Harry. Harry blushed.  
It was soon time to go, and all the guests started to leave. As Harry and The Weasleys went out , they thanked Hermione and Draco, [ " mum! It's DRACO we're thanking! This is outrageous!" fred said. " It's courteousy!" Mrs Weasley said and thanked Malfoy between clenched teeth.],They had gotten Ron out of the hotel's hospital wing and Ron was looking sulky and angry, then Harry saw Enerelle standing beside Hermione, as he passed her, he said quietly,  
" I hope we'll meet again?"  
" Yes, of course………." 


End file.
